Not Me and Forgive Me
by Ara Wise
Summary: DISCONTINUE
1. 1

Ketika hidup seakan sudah ditentukan, jalan lain muncul memberi arah disaat sekitar kita kelam kelabu penuh rasa bersalah, menuju cahaya terang. Walau pengorbanan besar itu ada. Kau ingin bahagia bukan ?


	2. 2

Not Me and Forgive Me

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me

Pairing Sasusaku

Warning : OOC and alay lebay bin letoyy

Rated T

Enjoy my first story ; )

Ketika hidup seakan sudah ditentukan, jalan lain muncul memberi arah disaat sekitar kita kelam kelabu penuh rasa bersalah, menuju cahaya terang. Walau pengorbanan besar itu ada. Kau ingin bahagia bukan ?

PROLOG

Konoha High School

Belakang sekolah dibawah pohon momiji.

"kumohon ?" ucap gadis.

"apa yang kau mau dariku ?" balas pemuda yang dihadapannya.

"kembalilah dengannya, dia sangat terluka"

"apa peduliku hah? "

"kau harus peduli dengannya, jangan sakiti dia, kembalilah !" jelas gadis itu.

"jangan paksa aku, apapun yang terjadi dengan hubunganku, kau tidak punya hak"

"baiklah baik ! ini kesempatan terakhir" ucap gadis itu meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"kumohon kembalilah dengannya, aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi tidak yang aneh - aneh"

"hey ! kau punya mulut dan telinga kan ? cepat bicara !" ucap gadis itu kesal. "bagaimana, mau kan? Kumohon? "

"tidak" jawab pemuda itu sambil berjalan dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun tertahan karena gadis itu menahannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Pemuda itu pun berbalik dan dan mendorong gadis itu, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bersisa jarak 30 senti. "kau akan menjadi pembantuku selama satu bulan penuh, memenuhi segala keinginanku, tanpa diketahui dia" ucapanya dengan kalimat panjangnya. "jika ketahuan, selesailah kau jadi pembantuku dan selesailah hubunganku dengannya".

"se..setuju"

Pemuda itu pun menjauh meninggalkannya dengan seringainya sambil berkata "kerjamu dimulai mulai besok, dan kau akan melihat hasilnya"

Gadis itu hanya termenung terdiam larut dalam pikiranya sendiri. 'apakah yang aku lakukan itu benar ?' ucapnya dalam hati. 'setidaknya aku sudah coba membantu'


	3. 3

AWAL BARU DAN KEMBALI LAGI

Flasback

"Hiks hiks hiks…. "

"Tayuya, kau baik – baik saja ?" gadis itu berkata sambil masuk di ruang kamar saudara kembarnya dengan membawa setumpuk buku yang tebal. "a..aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu"

"hiks hiks hiks …"

"apa yang terjadi ceritakan padaku ?" sambil berjalan gadis itu menghampiri saudaranya yang berada di tempat tidur sampil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Gadis yang dimaksud itu menoleh dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata "diam Sakura, kau tidak tahu apa – apa !"

"justru itu aku ingin tahu, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

"membantu ?" jawabnya sambil beranjak duduk. "bantuanmu bisa dihitung dengan jari Sakura, dan aku yakin pasti kau tidak bisa membantu untuk untuk urusan ini" katanya."dan lagi, jangan pernah membuatku susah lagi"

"ya setidaknya aku sudah mencoba membantu, aku hanya ingin membantu"

"aku putus dengan Sasuke"

"apa !" tanya Sakura. "tapi kenapa ?"

"aku tidak tahu, dia memutuskanku sacara sepihak" jawabnya."hiks hiks hiks .. sakit sekali disini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tangannya tepat di jantung (lebay :p)

"sudahlah, keluar dari kamarku"usir Tayuya. "Sakura, aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, jadi maaf jika aku masih….."

"tidak apa – apa Tayuya" jawab Sakura. "aku mengerti"

Sakura pun keluar dari kamar saudara kembarnya Tayuya .

'...sedikit membencimu' ucap Tayuya dalam hati.

End Flashback

Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Tayuya . Kami berdua adalah adalah anak kembar. Walaupun kami kembar tapi beda. Teman – teman kami pun juga menganggap kami beda. Tayuya lebih populer dariku. Dia aktif sekali disekolah. Banyak yang membeda – bedakan aku dan Tayuya. Tapi aku juga tak kalah, aku juga cukup pandai di sekolah, sering ikut peringkat sepuluh besar.

Pagi hari ini aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Terbesit tanda tanya besar, kira – kira apa yang diinginkan Sasuke jika aku sekarang menjadi "pembantunya". Dan apa aku juga harus ada dirumahnya. Aku yakin aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan lama. Karena tiap dekat dengannya jantungku pasti berdegup kencang. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Tapi karena tahu bahwa saudara kembarku juga menyukainya. Apalagi sekarang dia dan Sasuke sekarang kembali menjalin hubungan. Sakit sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku pun berangkat sekolah bersama Tayuya. Kami memang sudah terbiasa berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

"kau masih sedih dengan yang kemarin ?"

"ya, dan lagi kepalaku sedikit pusing gara – gara menangis" jawab Tayuya dengan sedikit lesu.

"kau pasti kelelahan, apa obatnya tidak kau minum ?"

"tidak"

"kenapa tidak kau minum, itu harus dan wajib kau minum"

"aku bosan Sakura, apa kau tidak bosan hah ?" kata Tayuya dengan nada tinggi. "setiap hari harus minum obat terus"

"sebenarnya aku juga bosan, tapi itu harus kita lakukan kalau kita masih ingin hidup " jawabku sedikit menundukan kepala.

"sudahlah, omonganmu mengerikan!" Tayuya membantah. "mengingat hal itu malah membuat sedih, lebih baik sekarang puaskan hidup dulu sebelum pergi" sambil melangkah cepat ke depan.

"justru omonganmu yang mengerikan" balasku yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Akupun sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Tayuya yang sudah ada didepanku jauh, namun kuurungkan karena …

BRRR BRRM

Suara motor terdengar mendekat dan kemudian menghampiri Tayuya. Itu adalah Sasuke, setelah kulihat dia melepaskan helm yang dia pakai. Aku berhenti berjalan melihat dari jauh, mereka terlihat berbincang – bincang, dan Tayuya terlihat bahagia. Tak berapa lama mereka berboncengan menaiki motor meninggalkanku, yang sebelumnya Sasuke sempat menoleh kearahku, dan itu membuatku sedikit takut dan juga Sakit melihat mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang kupastikan kesepakatan kami berjalan.

Perpustakaan, tempat favoritku untuk bersantai, aku memang tidak suka tempat yang ramai, tidak seperti kembaranku, mungkin itu salah satu perbedaan kami berdua.

Kutelusuri tiap – tiap rak buku untuk mencari buku yang menarik, aku akui memang aku lebih suka membaca novel, terutama bergenre romance, seperti yang gadis – gadis normal biasa sukai. Namun terkadang aku juga suka buku - buku pengetahuan umum, dan pasti juga buku pelajaran. Kusibukan diriku dengan membaca summary atau ringkasan cerita dibalik novel serta membuka – buka bukunya untuk melihat ketertarikanku.

"kau mulai besok jadi pembantuku, buatkan aku bekal makanan setiap hari"

Aku tersentak kaget. Keseriusanku goyah karena disampingku tiba – tiba berdiri Sasuke. Benar – benar membuatku kaget dan berdegup kencang, karena jujur aku gugup. "Sa.. Sasuke" ucapku kikuk.

"kau dengar tidak tadi hn ?"

"i..iya"

"dan lagi, kau harus datang tepat waktu ketika aku membutuhkanmu" jelasnya. "mana handphonmu ?" sambungnya.

"…" aku pun menyerahkannya. Tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku pun tersentak kaget dan sepertinya Sasuke juga. Segera kutarik tanganku dengan cepat.

Sasuke pun masih terpaku dengan handphoneku sibuk mengutak – utik handphone, dan aku hanya berdiri terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah mengingat tadi, dan menormalkan detak jantungku. "Sa.. Tayuya sekarang bagaimana ?" tanyaku untuk memecah keheningan.

"kami sudah kembali berpacaran" jawabnya dengan mata masih terpaku di handphone.

"kenapa dia tidak curiga kau ada disini ?"

"untuk apa curiga, kau pikir hanya gara – gara aku menemuimu dia akan curiga dan cemburu hn ?" jawabnya dengan tajam sambil menatapku.

Aku sempat terhanyut dengan mata hitamnya itu yang seakan menarikku terus kedalam namun kembali teringat dengan ucapanya. "ti..tidak, hanya…. hanya.." kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku untuk menghindari matanya.

"fisik kalian memang hampir sama, tapi kalian juga punya banyak perbedaan"

'a..apa maksudnya ?' batin di pikiranku 'aku memang punya banyak perbedaan dengan Tayuya, Tayuya lebih baik dariku, walaupun aku sering ada diperpustakaan bukan berarti aku anak yang pandai dan menonjol, aku gadis yang biasa – biasa saja, malah Tayuya yang lebih pandai. Rankingnya sering berada di atasku, dan kemudian Tayuya juga banyak menjuarai banyak lomba nonakademik' aku masih terhanyut dipikiranku sendiri. Namun segera sadar ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"ini handphonemu. Didalamnya sudah ada nomorku, ketika aku menginginkan kau, kau harus sudah ada dihadapanku secepat mungkin" ucapnya padaku sambil menyerahkanya padaku. "apapun yang sedang kau lakukan" tambahnya. "dan aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun" tambahnya lagi.

Bersamaan dengan aku menerimanya bel masuk sekolah terdengar, Sasuke pun pergi begitu saja. Beruntung dia tidak melihatku memeteskan air mata. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menangis, yang kutahu sekarang hanyalah disini, tepat dijantung ini, Sakit sekali.

Sasuke POV

menangis'

'Kenapa Sakura ?' tanyaku dalam hati. 'melihatmu sekilas, kau teteskan air mata. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu.' Batinku. 'apa yang kau sembunyikan ?'. Apa mungkin perkataanku tadi. "untuk apa curiga, kau pikir hanya gara – gara aku menemuimu dia akan curiga hn ?" . Teringat kata – kataku tadi. Tapi itu aku berbohong, tentu saja Tayuya tidak tahu aku menemuinya.

Namun aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih keras, kuputuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

Dijalan menuju kelas, aku mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu dimusim gugur itu. Kau memohon – mohon padaku hanya untuk orang lain, walaupun itu saudara kembarmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau kau sebenarnya menyukaiku. Jujur saja, sedikit terselip rasa bangga dalam diriku, walaupun itu sudah biasa dikalangan gadis sempertimu. Aku tahu dari matamu. Sakura.

Tapi apa alasanmu sampai mau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Dan, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan Sakura. Kau benar – benar membuatku penasaran.

Malam

 _Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika ketahuan_

Itulah penggalan smsku padanya yang kukirimkan malam hari. Aku ingin tahu seberapa mampukah dia menghadapi hal seperti ini dan hal lainya. Kupastikan dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Pagi

"aku tidak melihat kembaranmu itu ?" tanyaku pada pacarku, Tayuya

"dia sudah berangkat pagi – pagi sekali, aku tidak tahu kenapa" jawabnya. " payahnya, dia juga meninggalkan dapur yang berantakan" sambungnya.

Aku menyeringai, sepertinya hari pertamanya kerja padaku sangat melelahkan. Tapi itu akan berlangsung terus sampai perjanjian kami usai.

"ayo berangkat Sasuke" ucapnya sambil naik ke motorku.

Kelas

Bekal. Itu pertama yang kulihat di atas mejaku. Sepertinya dia melakukan pekerjaanya di hari pertamanya.

 _bagus, tidak ada yang melihatmu kan_? . Send

One new message. Sakura.

 _tidak ada_.

Aku tersenyum. "hey, kalian tahu siapa yang meletakan bekal ini ?" tanyaku pada teman sekelasku.

"tidak Sasuke, aku tidak melihatnya" jawabnya. "sudah ada disitu sejak aku datang ke kelas".

Aku tersenyum kembali. Aku berpikir, apa lagi yang akan aku perbuat pada pembantu baruku itu lagi. Entah kenapa aku sedikit bersemangat.

Sasuke POV end

Titt.. tiiit.. tiiit..

Suara alarm jam tanganku berbunyi. Aku tersentak ketika melihatnya, aku lupa meminum obatku saat pagi, karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan bekal makanan untuk Sasuke. Segera aku melangkah untuk menuju toilet. Tapi terhenti ketika handphoneku bergetar.

One new message. Sasuke.

bagus, tidak ada yang melihatmu kan?

tidak ada . Send

Segera aku balas sms Sasuke, tidak begitu aku pedulikan karena aku lebih memikirkan kondisi tubuhku.

Segera kubuka wadah obat itu, yang membuatku teringat sesuatu.

Flashback

"mereka mungin hanya akan bertahan 3 – 4 tahun saja, tapi bisa semakin buruk jika tubuh mereka lemah. Leukimia jarang bisa disembuhkan, kecuali ada donor sumsum tulang belakang" jelas seorang dokter kepada dua orang yang berbeda jenis itu. Dan yang satu terlihat menangis.

Diluar, dua gadis kembar berumur 13 tahun yang sepertinya menunggu sepasang orang yang ada didalam itu.

"Tayuya.. aku takut"

"jangan takut, kita baik – baik saja"

"tapi raut wajah mereka itu sedih, Tayuya ?"

"jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh, ayah dan ibu pasti akan melindungi kita"

Tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka. Kudua anak tersebut kemudian menghambur kepelukan orang tua mereka.

"katakanlah sekarang Tsunade" ucap laki – laki paruh baya itu pada istrinya. "mereka harus tahu sekarang, jangan ditunda". Sambungnya dan hanya ditanggapi istrinya dengan anggukan.

"Tayuya, Sakura, ibu ingin memberitau kalian sesuatu" jelaskan. "Tayuya, Sakura kalian terserang penyakit leukimia"sambungnya sambil menahan air mata.

"kami tidak apa – apa ibu" kata Sakura. "kami mau menerimanya, asalkan ayah dan ibu tetap disamping kami terus, benarkan Tayuya?"

"iya, ayah, ibu"

"tentu kami akan selalu bersama kalian, sampai kapanpun"jawab Tsunade ibu mereka. "ini, minumlah obat ini, ini akan membantu tubuhmu agar tetap sehat".

"kalian harus berjanji pada ayah dan ibu untuk terus sehat ya?" tanya ayah mereka.

"kami berjanji" jawab kami serempak.

End Flashback

"empat tahun berlalu, berarti tinggal….." ucapku terpotong, sambil melihat obat yang aku genggam, dan kemudian aku meminumnya.

"kapan aku akan lepas dari obat ini" harapku sambil kutundukan kepalaku. "dan kapan aku bisa bebas dari rasa bersalah ini" sesalku juga. "maafkan aku Tayuya". Tak kusangka air mataku menetes jatuh di tanganku. "akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menebus salahku untukmu Tayuya, bahkan nyawaku"

Aku masih menangis di westafel 'ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku' kataku dalam hati. Namun terhenti ketika suara bel masuk berbunyi.


	4. 4

TEMAN BARU

Satu minggu kemudian

duk.. duk.. duk..

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, ternyata itu dari lapangan basket indoor. Entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dibalik pintu. Ku buka sedikit dengan perlahan. Aku melihat ada Sasuke dan teman – temanya. Sedikit senyuman terlukis dibibirku. Aku putuskan untuk masuk secara diam – diam dan duduk dibangku paling atas dan pojok sendiri agar mereka tidak tahu keberadaanku karena jika mereka tahu keberadaanku mereka pasti perpikir yang tidak – tidak .

Aku menikmati permainan mereka, beberapa kali aku tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke. Disana tidak hanya aku saja yang menonton, banyak siswi – siswi menyoraki mereka. Sangat ramai sekali, jadi aku tidak takut ketahuan. Perhatianku teralihkan dari mereka ketika aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. Aku tersentak.

One new message. Sasuke

 _dimana minumku, kau datang kesini bukan hanya jadi penonton diam-diam kan ?_

'Apa ? dia tahu aku disini, tapi sejak kapan ?' batinku. Segera aku kembali alihkan wajahku ke lapangan. Aku tersentak kaget, Sasuke melihat kearahku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kutundukan wajahku dengan cepat.

 _baiklah, aku akan belikan, tapi bagaimana aku menyerahkanya ? siswi-siswi itu.._. Send

One new message. Sasuke

 _gunakan otakmu itu._

'Baiklah, aku putuskan untuk menunggunya sampai sepi, tapi apa dia tidak kehausan ?'. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Melihat Sasuke ternyata sudah dapat air minum dari para siswi – siswi itu. Lalu kenapa dia mau air minum dariku?'

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli air minum, namun setelah aku masukan uangnya, lemari pendingin otomatis itu tidak kunjung mengeluarkan botol air yang kubeli. Aku kesal sekali, aku tendang – tendang menggunakan kakiku.

"tak akan keluar jika kau lakukan seperti itu"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu, aku dapati seorang pemuda yang sedang menatapku. Dia tersenyum, aku sempat terhanyut. "ini macet, jadi aku kesal sekali" jawabku.

Laki – laki tersebut menghampiriku dan memperbaiki mesin lemari pendingin itu. Dan, berhasil. Aku dapatkan air minum itu. "terima kasih" ucapku.

"sama – sama" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya. "aku lupa kantor tempat kepala sekolah, bisa kau tunjukan jalanya" sambungnya.

"aku bisa,tapi…." ucapku. "tapi aku harus memberikan minuman ini pada seseorang"

"baiklah, aku bisa menunggu"

"ano.. tapi aku harus menunggu tempatnya sepi dulu"

"kau akan berikan minummu untuk siapa?" tanyanya. "kau malu begitu"

"untuk seseorang" jawabku dengan ragu.

Tiba – tiba dia meraih air minum itu. "kalau begitu aku saja yang menyerahkanya, dimana dia yang akan kau berikan ini"

"ti..tidah usah repot – repot, aku bisa berikan itu sendiri"

"tapi maaf, aku sedikit buru – buru sekarang, dan aku memintamu untuk menolongku menunjukan tempatnya sekarang" jelasnya. "jadi, siapa dia dan dimana dia ?"

"SasukeUchihadilapanganbasket" jawabku dengan kata – kata cepat, karena jujur aku sedikit takut.

Laki – laki itu pun kemudian memasuki lapangan basket indoor itu tanpa berkata - kata, dan aku disini hanya harap – harap cemas. Kualihkan wajahku kelayar handphone.

 _Itu minuman dariku_ Itu. Send to Sasuke.

 _SASUKE POV_

One new message. Sakura

 _Itu minuman dariku._

Apa maksundnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku mencari Sasuke Uchiha".

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. "aku, Sasuke Uchiha"

"ini air minumnya" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air minum. "kau pasti tau itu dari siapa"

"kenapa kau yang mengantarkanya ?"

"kebetulan aku ada perlu dengannya, jadi aku tidak mau lama - lama" jawabnya. "baiklah, aku pergi"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergianya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu, tapi pikiranku dilanda kebingungan, kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Sakura. Tidak hanya aku yang kebingungan siswi – siswi yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Akasuna Sasori, alumni Konoha High School 3 tahun lalu, menyandang dua gelar sekaligus, murid terpandai dan terburuk semasanya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu, murid seperti itu pasti akan popular dikalangan para guru. Entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura, dan .. merasa sesak. Aku alihkan pandanganku kelayar handphone.

 _hati-hati dengannya._ Send to Sakura

 _SASUKE POV END_

One new message. Sasuke

 _hari-hati dengannya._

Aku kaget tidak percaya, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan itu sedikit membuatku tersenyum dan merona. Tapi kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan ?.

"kau itu pacarnya kenapa harus malu hanya menyerahkan air minum saja" ucap seseorang.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan itu, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda. Dan aku dibuat merona lagi karena perkataan pemuda itu. "atau kau takut dengan siswi – siswi itu, kulihat pacarmu memiliki cukup banyak fans"

"di… dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya temanku" sanggahku.

"benarkah ?" tanyanya. "sepertinya kalian bukan teman biasa"

Aku hanya diam saja tidak menjawabnya.

"hem.. sekolah ini sudah banyak yang berubah, membuatku lupa saja " katanya. "aku hampir tersesat kalau tidak bertemu kau"

"kau alumni disini ?" tanyaku. "kenapa tidak tanya petugas disini ?"

"ya, aku alumni disini 3 tahun lalu" jawabnya, "kau menyuruhku bertanya kepada si Hirada ?" sambungnya. "dia tidak akan ada ditempatnya, benar - benar satpam bodoh" umpatnya. "kau tidak tahu, dia satpam yang hanya berjaga saat hari – hari ramai, pandai bersandiwara dia".

"sepertinya kau banyak tahu, daripada aku. Kau ada urusan apa datang kesekolah ?"

"aku akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku, dan akan kuselesaikan disini, kebetulan aku akan banyak membutuhkan orang – orang dalam di sekolah ini" jelasnya. "hah..! aku jadi merasa menjadi murid kembali"

Tidak terasa bincang – bincang kami harus terhenti. Kami sudah sampai didepan pintu kepala sekolah. "ini ruang kepala sekolahnya"

"ya, terimakasih ya"

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" ucapku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun terhenti saat pemuda itu berbicara.

"hey, siapa namamu? Aku Akasuna Sasori "

Aku pun menjawab sambil tersenyum "Haruno Sakura". Melihat seseorang tersenyum padaku untuk waktu yang lama ini membuat hatiku menghangat, membuatku mengingat sosok ibu.

'ya Tuhan, bahagiakan orang – orang yang ada didekatku' ucapku dalam hati.

.

TBC


	5. 5

SEMUA SALAHMU

Deru kendaraan berlalu lalang. Sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00. Sekarang Sakura terlihat duduk di halte bus. Cuaca sore ini sedikit mendung dan gerimis. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis bermata hijau zamrud itu, kini dia sedang terhanyut dalam lamunanya.

Flashback

 _"hari ini aku akan kencan, kira – kira apa yang akan aku pakai ya"ucap Tayuya._ _"bahagia sekali Tayuya, bukanya kau punya segudang pakaian" Bibi yang sedang mengambil nasi ikut menambahkannya._ _"iya, tapi sudah bosan"_ _"kalau begitu pergilah ke mall sekalian ajak Sakura, kau jarang sekali pergi - pergi"timpal bibi sambil memandang kearahku._ _Aku lihat sedikit wajah tidak suka diwajah Tayuya. "Sakura lelah bi, tadi di sekolah banyak ulangan, sepertinya tidak bisa"_ _19.00_ _"da…. Bibi, kami berangkat" Tayuya baru akan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Sakura sekilas melihat Sasuke. 'kau tampan sekali Sasuke' ucap Sakura dalam hati._ _"aku iri padamu Tayuya" Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya._

End Flashback

'kapan aku bisa merasakan seperti itu, apa masih punya kesempatan ?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Tiiiinnnnnnn….tiiiinnn

Sakura tersentak darilamunanya. "Sasuke, ada apa ?" kata Sakura sambil mendekat ke kaca mobil Sasuke.

"sejak kapan kau punya hobi melamun ?"

"eee……"

"masuk !" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"tidak perlu, sebentar lagi busnya datang"

"saudaramu sakit kau tidak khawatir ?"

"Apa ? Tayuya sakit ? Apa dia baik – baik saja" Sakura terlihat khawatir.

"dia demam, sudah kuantar pulang tadi, kalau begitu cepat masuk !"

"ba..baik" Sakura sedikit berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil duduk di kursi belakang.

"hey ! kau pikir aku supirmu ha?"

"apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"pindah kedepan ! yang benar saja, kau menganggap majikanmu sendiri supir kau duduk santai dibelakang"

"o..oh ! maaf, baiklah" segera Sakura keluar dan masuk kembali kemobil duduk didepan. Mobil pun kini melaju.

"tadi kau ada perlu apa dengan Sasori?"

"dia menyuruhku mengantarkan ke kantor kepala sekolah"ucapnya."kau mengenalnya ?"

"dia alumni sekolah 3 tahun lalu, dia adalah siswa terpandai dan terburuk semasanya waktu itu"

"apa?! Sepertinya dia itu baik, dia juga ramah sekali padaku"

"ternyata kau orang yang mudah percaya"

"aku tidak mudah percaya, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan " jelas Sakura.

"cih .! tetap saja kau mudah percaya" dengan nada mengejek.

"tidak !" bentak Sakura secara reflek karena kesal oleh omongan Sasuke.

"tidak ? kau bilang kau tidak mudah percaya kenyataanya kau mau saja dekat dengan berandalan seperti dia, masih untung aku mengingatkanmu"

"walaupun dia berandalan tapi dia pintar"

"apa semua orang pintar itu baik hah ? baru aku sadari kau benar – benar bodoh."

"aku tidak masalah dia berandalan, asal dia tulus baik padaku, jangan pernah melihat seseorang dari sisi depan saja"

Terjadi keheningan setelah acara perdebatan bertempat di mobil pemuda tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka tadi seperti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar karena si pemuda cemburu melihat gadisnya berdekatan dengan pemuda lain, tapi entah mereka menyadari atau tidak.

Kemacetan dan keheningan sepertinya membuat satu – satunya gadis yang ada dimobil sport silver tersebut mengantuk, sedangkan pemuda yang ada disampingnya menatap lurus kedepan. Sepertinya mereka terjebak macet karena mereka pulang terlalu sore dimana bersamaan dengan jam pulang kantor bagi para perkerja kantoran. Sakura gadis yang berada dimobil tersebut pun jatuh tertidur. Tanpa Sakura sadari karena memang sedang tertidur, laki – laki yang ada disampingnya, memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa terbaca, bahkan merasa nyeri dan sesak, seperti tersohok tepat dihatinya. Dan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata "manis" kata Sasuke.

Ditempat lain seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

 _"Sakura, Tayuya ayo cepat nak kita berangkat!"kata perumaan yang sepertinya sudah berumur tapi masih menampakkan kecantikanya._ _"ibu ibu.. Sakura bilang tidak mau pergi" jelas anak bernama Tayuya._ _"kalau begitu Tayuya, kau masuklah ke mobil dan berangkat dengan ayah dulu, ibu nanti menyusul dengan Sakura"Tayuya punmenuruti perkataan ibunya dan segera melesat pergi bersama ayahnya menuju bandara._ _…_ _"ayah, kenapa Sakura dan ibu belum datang ya ?" tanya Tayuya yang sudah menunggu hingga satu jam sebelum keberangkatan ke Tokyo._ _"sebentar, ayah telfon dulu" laki – laki yang merupakan ayah dari Tayuya dan Sakura pun mengangkat telefonnya. Namun baru beberapa menit, mukanya merubah menjadi tegang dan kaget serta menampakan wajah yang khawatir. "Tayuya, kamu disini dengan bibi dulu ya ? ayah akan menjemput ibu dan Sakura dulu. Baik – baik disini" jelas ayah mereka._ _"ayah……." Kata Tayuya sambil memandang kepergian ayah mereka. Lagi – lagi Tayuya kembali menunggu, namun sekarang hanya bersama bibinya. Tayuya melihat bibinya mengangkat telefon dan menangkap raut wajah bibinya sama dengan raut wajah ayahnya tadi. Tayuya bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Tayuya melihat bibinya berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian menariknya "ayo Tayuya, kita ke rumah sakit" kata bibinya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dan tergesa – gesa. Tayuya hanya terdiam dan menuruti bibinya itu karena dia bingung apa yang terjadi._ _Sesampai di rumah sakit, Tayuya mendapati saudaranya Sakura duduk sendiri sambil menunduk dan menangis namun yang mengagetkan baju Sakura penuh darah merah yang banyak. "Sakura !" panggil Tayuya kepada Sakura dengan berlari ke arah Sakura. Mereka pun berpelukan, "ini darah siapa Sakura ? dimana ayah dan ibu ?" tanya Tayuya, namun sebelum Sakura menjawabnya bibi mereka datang sambil menangis._ _"Tayuya, Sakura maafkan bibi, ayah dan ibu kalian meninggal karena kecelakaan" kata bibi mereka sambil menangis._ _"ibu ! ayah !" Tayuya pun berlari menuju jasad orang tuanya. Namun dia berlari tidak sampai – sampai ke tempat orang tuanya. Tayuya pun berlari terus dan berlari, hingga…_ "ibu ! ayah !" teriak Tayuya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur di badanya. Tayuya menumukan Sasuke duduk disampinya terlihat khawatir, tanpa berpikir panjang Tayuya pun memeluk Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

"kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku benci padamu !" kata Tayuya dengan nada tinggi, namun bukan kepada Sasuke tapi kepada Sakura yang sekarang berada di belakang mereka berdua beberapa meter dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"aku benci padamu Sakura !" kata Tayuya dengan pandangan benci kearah Sakura serta dengan menangis. Tayuya pun melepaskan pelukan. "seharusnya waktu itu kau menurut saja untuk pindah!! " kata Tayuya dengan nada keras dan membentak dengan marahnya yang sekarang berada dihadapan Sakura. "jadi ibu tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan, kau senang melihat ibu mati dihadapanmu sendiri melindungimu saat kecelakaan itu hah ?!" bentak Tayuya. "jawab !"

"tentu saja tidak ! aku juga tidak menginginkan itu semua terjadi, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu padaku ?" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit nada meninggi karena terbawa emosi.

"kau bohong ! kau iri padaku karena ibu dan ayah lebih menyayangiku kan ? dan kau juga yang menyebabkan ayah meninggal saat kecelakaan karena mendengar kalian kecelakaan sehingga ayah tergesa – gesa, kau masih saja mengelak ! " kata Tayuya sambil menunjukkan kemarahanya disertai dengan menangis.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua itu !" jawab Sakura dengan emosi juga sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "aku memang pernah iri padamu, bahkan sering dan sampai sekarang, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran semacam itu hingga membuat orang tua kita meninggal, apa kau tidak ingat janji kita dengan ayah dan ibu bahwa mereka akan menjaga kita sampai akhir kita ? walaupun mereka sudah meninggal tapi aku masih merasakan mereka menjaga kita disini" kata Sakura sambil menangis dengan keras serta dengan tangan terarah didadanya. "apa kau juga merasakanya Tayuya ?"

"sudahlah, cukup sampai disini, Tayuya kau harus istirahat kau sedang sakit" kata Sasuke berusaha melerai mereka, atau mungkin Sasuke hanya itu yang bisa disampaikannya karena jujur satu – satunya pemuda di tempat itu merasa bingung.

"aku benci padamu!" kata Tayuya sambil pergi dari hadapan Sakura menuju tempat tidur. "pergi dari kamarku !"

Sakura pun lari pergi menuju kamarnya, namun sebelumnya bertemu dengan bibi mereka. "Sakura, bibi tahu apa yang kau rasakan, pasti kau merasa sangat bersalah, tapi perlu kau ketahui, orang tua kalian tidak pernah menyalahkanmu" kata bibi mereka yang ternyata mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku baik – baik saja bi, Sakura mengerti, hanya mungkin Sakura kurang kuat saja" setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura pergi ke kamar tidurnya.

Sesampai di kamar Sakura menangis tersedu – sedu sambil menyandarkan diri di balik pintik kamarnya. "huhuhu…… maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku, aku menyesal!".

 _"Sakura, maafkan ibu, ibu hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini. Kami selalu menyayangi dan menjaga kalian disana. Jaga adikmu Tayuya" kata ibu mereka tepat didepan berhadapan dengan Sakura didalam mobil yang baru terjadi kecelakaan dengan muka dan badan penuh darah untuk melindunginya agar tidak terhimpit dan terjepi badan mobilt._ Setelah mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu karena kelelahan Sakura pun tertidur.


	6. 6

"ugh… , kepalaku pusing sekali" ucapku setelah bangun dari tidur.

Sakit kepala ini mulai muncul, sepertinya tubuhku mulai melemah, namun aku tidak peduli aku akan terus maju dan maju.

Pukul 05.45, "aku telat !" sontak aku segera bergegas untuk memasak bekal untuk Sasuke. Aku memotong – motong sayur, mengocok telur, merebus daging dan lain – lain secara cepat hingga tak sengaja tanganku teriris pisau dan bahkan terkena pinggiran wajan panas karena tergesa – gesa tapi aku hiraukan semua itu, yang lebih penting adalah aku tidak terlambat meletakkan bekanya, namun pusingku tak kunjung sembuh dan itu menghambat kerjaku, setelah semua selesai aku bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, bahkan aku melupakan makan pagiku. Semenjak perjanjian itu, sudah dua minggu ini aku selalu bangun pagi dan berangkat satu jam lebih awal. Dan jujur itu lumayan membuatku lelah apalagi masih ada tugas – tugas sekolah dan ujian – ujian.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 aku berangkat menuju sekolah, segera aku menuju halte. Akupun masih duduk menunggu bus yang entah kenapa lebih lama datangnya dari biasanya. Raut wajahku wajahku menunjukan kekhawatiran yang serius karena aku baru mendapatkan bus ketika pukul menunjukan tujuh kurang seperempat. Dan pasti murid – murid sudah banyak yang datang.

Sesampai dikoridor segera aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk segera meletakkan bekal ini, aku hiraukan murid – murid yang memandangku heran. Tapi..

Bruk !!!

"ahh ! maaf " segera Sakura melanjutkan lariku, namun berhenti karena tangan ada yang menahanya oleh murid yang aku tabrak tadi. "Sa-Sasuke !" kataku setelah aku menoleh ke belakang.

Tanpa berkata – kata lagi dia menarik tanganku pergi kesuatu tempat, karena terkejut aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

Dia membawaku ke belakang sekolah, tepat setelah sampai ditempat tersebut itu, bel masuk dibunyikan. Aku pun pamit dan memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi sebelumnya aku akan serahkan bekal ini. "Sasuke maaf aku terlambat, ini …." Kata – kataku terpotong karena dia menarik tanganku mendekat kearahnya, lagi – lagi aku terkejut kembali, wajah tampan Sasuke sangat dekat denganku dan juga tatapannya membuatku ingin tetap berada disini dan juga membuat wajahku memanas, namun ketepis semua itu, aku palingkan wajahku dan kutarik tanganku kembali tapi tidak bisa.

"kau tidak akan kemana - kemana" kata Sasuke dengan dingin, dengan posisi kami yang masih seperti tadi. Sasuke pun memperkuat cengkeraman dipergelangan tanganku.

"Sakit" kataku sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya, kemudian menuntunku untuk duduk dibangku dibawah pohon momiji yang berguguran berada didekat tembok.

Tangan Sasuke yang sebelah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya yang ternyata beberapa buah plester. "ceritakan semua tentang malam itu !" perintah Sasuke padaku, tanpa memandangku karena sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tangannya yang merawat tanganku yang terluka saat memasak tadi. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalaku dengan wajah takut bercampur ragu. "aku ingin kau menceritakanya padaku" katannya kembali.

Aku mulai membuka mulutku dan mulai menceritakanya. Entah kenapa aku melihat berulang kali Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku menceritakan seperlunya apa yang perlu dia tahu, cukup singkat aku menceritakanya. Aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang begaimana keadaan fisik kami berdua . Tidak akan pernah aku ceritakan. Menyuruhku menceritakan kejadian dulu membuatku harus kembali mengingat masa lalu yang membuat mataku memanas dan tidak sengaja meneteskan air mata dan jatuh ditanganku. Melihat itu aku segera menarik tanganku agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya, namun tidak bisa, sepertinya dia sudah melihatnya. " sepertinya kita harus kembali" kataku sambil mencoba berdiri dan melepaskan tanganku.

Bruk !

Sasuke mendorongku kearah tembok hingga pungguku menabrak tembok cukup keras. "ah.. kau kenapa Sasuke ?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke yang sekarang kedua tanganya mengungkung diriku didalamnya. Kemudian tanganya yang sudah melepaskan tanganku menghapuskan air mataku. Aku melihatnya penuh rasa bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia, kenapa tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Yang aku ketahui sekarang hanyalah dia sedang menatapku diam kearah mataku seolah mencari jawaban dari mataku ini.

' _cukup sudah Sasuke, kau membuat jantungku berdegup kencang'_ pintaku didalam hati. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini, diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kemudian berbalik arah, berjalan dan mengambil bekal dan berniat meninggalkanku.

Kruyuk .. kyuyuk..

Suara itu, mataku membulat dan wajahku memerah menahan malu sambil tanganku memegangg perutku. 'perut bodoh !' umpatku dalam hati. Sepertinya Sasuke mendengarnya dia kemudian berhenti dan meletakan kembali bekal yang aku buat untuknya.

"kau harus makan" kata Sasuke kepadaku dengan dingin. Dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku melihatnya pergi sampa menghilang dari pandanganku. Akupun melirik bekal itu.

"terima kasih" kataku tersenyum."ugh…." Aku merintih pelan karena kepalaku tak kunjung sembuh, tanganku yang terkena pisau itu terasa sedikit perih.

Flasback

 _"bagaimana keadaanya dokter ?" tanya bibiku sedikit khawatir._ _"sebenarnya saya sangat terkejut kalian berdua sanggup bertahan, tapi saya bersyukur" ucap dokter yang memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya saat memeriksa keadaan Tayuya. "saya mendapatkan beberapa hasil bahwa tubuh kalian semakin hari semakin lemah, aku ingin kalian hati – hati menjaga kesehatan kalian"kata dokter tersebut. "Sakura mungkin akan sering mengalami Sakurat kepala sebagai dampak karena badamu semakin lemah" kata dokter padaku._ _"apakah masih bisa sembuh ?"_ _"masih bisa sembuh jika ada pendonor sum-sum tulang belakang, tapi jika tidak, mungkin kalian harus menunggu hari itu datang"_ _Aku, Tayuya maupun bibi pun hanya bisa diam dan termenung. Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Tayuya dokter memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, kemudian bibi mengantarkan dokter sampai depan rumah._ _Ketika bibi sedang mengantarkan dokter, dikamar hanya ada Tayuya dan aku. Semenjak kejadian kami bertengkar, kami jarang bicara, memang biasanya kami juga jarang bicara, tapi sejak itu kami merasa canggung saat berdekatan. Hal itu sangat menggangguku, dan pasti tidak baik terus seperti ini. Kami seharusnya menjadi kembar yang kompak dan saling mendukung. Aku putuskan aku akan mencoba mengawalinya. Aku mendekati Tayuya yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur, sepertinya sangat Sakurat berada ditempat tidur terus._ _"maafkan aku Tayuya, jika menurutmu aku salah, tapi perlu kau ketahui, hidup dikekang rasa bersalah sangat menyisakku, mungkin kau berpikiran itu adalah karma yang diberikan padaku karena telah menghilangkan nyawa ayah dan ibu, tapi entahlah"kataku dengan mencoba menahan airmata, lagi – lagi harus membahas kembali kenangan itu. "apa kita akan seperti ini seperti ini sampai kita pergi nanti ? apa kau akan tenang disana dengan keadaan kita seperti ini ? Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup bahagia bersama saudara kembarku sebelum aku meninggal " jelasku._ _"jika kau ingin bahagia hidup dengan kembaranmu, carilah kembaran lain" kata Tayuya dengan dingin._ _"tapi hanya kau saudara yang aku miliki" kataku, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Tayuya. "aku harap kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bersama" sambungku sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya._ Flashback end

Aku pandangi daun – daun momiji berbentuk seperti bintang yang berguguran jatuh turun secara perlahan di satu bulan terakhir musim gugur ini. "Apakah aku masih bisa melihat daun terakhirmu itu jatuh ?" kataku. "ya Tuhan, aku cuma ingin bahagia" harapku.

Setelah aku menghabiskan bekalku, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di UKS, karena teringat perkataan dokter kemarin. Dan akan meminjam buku temanku agar aku tidak tertinggal pelajaran.


	7. 7

JATUH CINTA

Sasuke POV

"Sial !" kataku sambil meninju pelan tembok.

Kenapa sakit sekali disini, aku mengarahkan tanganku tepat didada meremasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini ketika melihatmu menangis. Jawabanmu membuatku terkejut. Selama ini kau melakukan itu semua demi Tayuya agar dia mau memaafkanmu. Kenapa aku merasa menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu padamu selama ini, menyurumu menjadikanmu pembantuku. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa !?

"Arrghh.. sial !" aku kembali meninju tembok.

 **Flashback**

 _cepat kau datang, bawakan aku dan Tayuya payung. Send to Sakura._ _Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya bisa datang secepat itu ditempat kencan kami di Café Coffe Tea . Aku menyuruhnya datang lewat pintu belakang café tersebut. Aku menyuruhnya membawa payung. Karena malam itu gerimis tapi berangin lumayan kencang, membuat daun – daun berterbangan. Aku temui dia dan menyerahkan payung itu padaku._ _"ini, ma..maaf aku terlambat, tadi busnya lumayan lama" kata Sakura menyerahkan payung. Tangan kami sempat bersentuhan. Dingin, itu yang pertama aku rasakan ditangannya. Kuputuskan untuk memberinya jaketku untuknya. Kukalungkan dari belakang punggung, aku melihatnya tersenyum dan merona merah, dan entah kenapa membuat hatiku ini menghangat melihat senyumanya._ _"terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jangan sungkan untuk sms aku kembali" katanya._ _Dia mulai meninggalkan gang sepi dan lebab di belakang café tersebut. Terbesit rasa tidak rela dia pergi dari depanku. Tapi aku tepis._ _Sesampai di dalam, aku melihat Sakura dari dalam melewati kaca café melihat kearah kami, dan tersenyum, berjalan melewati trotoar dan menghilang._ _Ternyata tanpa sadarinya,Sakura belum pergi dari daerah café itu, ternyata melihat kemesraan mereka._

 **End Flashback**

"dulu itu… pasti sakit ya ?" ucapku dengan nada dingin. Selama ini kau tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah itu, membuatmu selalu terkekang tidak merasa bebas dituntut untuk selalu melakukan apapun dan mengemis maaf dari saudaramu sendiri. Matamu selalu memancarkan keredupan dan kelam, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirimu.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu"

Sasuke POV end

One new message. Sasuke _Temui aku ditempat biasa_

Aku menunggu ditempat biasa, Halte. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan mobilnya, dan aku masuk. "kau,.. kita tidak akan berdebat lagi kan ?" tanyaku.

"kau menginginkan hal seperti itu lagi ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginya.

"e.. tidak, aku tidak mau"

"kau masih berhubungan dengan berandalan itu ?"

"dia bukan berandalan, dia punya nama, Sasori namanya" jawabku.

"terserah"

"kami masih sering bertemu di perpustakaan kami sering mengerjakan tugas bersama, bercanda. Dia sering juga mengajariku materi pelajaran yang belum aku mengerti"

"sudah kubilang jangan dekat – dekat dengannya, jauhi dia !" dia menyuruhku.

"aku tidak mau, kenapa kau mengaturku ?" tanyaku.

"dia baik padaku Sasuke, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku"

"hari ini masakkan aku sebuah makanan, pembantu rumahku sedang sakit dan orang tuaku sedang pergi"

"aku harus kerumahmu ?"

"hn, tapi sebelumnya kita ke supermarket dahulu" kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. "dan kita harus cepat"

Beberapa menit kemudian kita sampai. Kami mengambil troli dan siap untuk berburu. "ini daftar menu belanja pembantu rumahku" kata Sasuke.

"hah ? banyak sekali" aku melihat daftar belanjaan.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk berpencar.

Saat masih berbelanja, aku terhenti karena tiba – tiba pusingku kambuh kembali. "ugh…" sedikit menahan rasa sakit dengan memegang kepalaku.

"kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang.

"aku baik – baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing, dimana belanjaanmu ?"

"aku sudah selesai, aku titipkan didepan" kata Sasuke.

"maaf, aku baru dapat sedikit" kataku.

"naiklah ke troli ini" dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke troli.

"apa ? itu tidak mungkin Sasuke"

"ini akan muat, badanmu itu kurus" ajaknya. Memang troli tersebut terlihat besar dari biasanya, karena memang kami akan berbelanja banyak.

"tapi .."

"naiklah !" Kata Sasuke, aku pun mengikuti kemauannya, dan benar ternyata cukup, bahkan masih tersisa ruang kosong yang banyak.

"aku malu Sasuke" kataku.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia kemudian mendorong troli yang ada aku didalamnya. Dia mulai berkeliling untuk mencari barang – barang yang sebenarnya menjadi tugasku.

Banyak orang – orang yang melihat tingkah laku kami dengan heran. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa mereka menatap kami dengan tersenyum. "Sasuke, kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu" tanyaku.

"karena wajahmu itu lucu, seperti anak kecil" jawab Sasuke.

"benarkah ? aku benar – benar malu kalau begitu, aku mau turun." kataku.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke menghentikan mendorong troli, berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depanku yang masih duduk di dalam troli, kedua tangannya berpegang diantara pinggiran troli tersebut. Dia sedikit memajukan wajahnya, sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, dan itu lagi-lagi membuatku merona. "tapi aku suka" jawabnya dingin dan sedikit tersenyum. Kata – katanya membuatku bertambah merona bak kepiting rebus. Sasuke kemudian semakin memajukan wajahnya kearahku. Sampai kedua bibir kami hampir …

"wah.. pasangan zaman sekarang ini sangat romantis ya sayang" kata seorang nenek kepada suaminya yang sudah tua, memecahkan keheningan kami. "nenek jadi ingin merasakan masa muda kembali" kata nenek – nenek tersebut.

Perkataan nenek tersebut membuat kedua muka kami memerah, sekaligus membuat dadaku sedikit Sakurat. "kami bukan pasangan kekasih nek" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"wah ? benarkah ? padahal kalian terlihat cocok sekali"

"tidak nek, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" kataku masih dengan wajahku yang tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke mendorongku untuk melanjutkan belanja kami.

Setelah pertemuan kami dengan pasangan suami istri lanjut usia tersebut membuat keheningan yang cukup membuatku canggung, kemudian aku putuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. "kau sudah lama mendorongku, apa tidak merasa keberatan ? padahal isi troli ini cukup banyak" tanyaku.

"tidak, kau ingin bukti ?" tanya Sasuke, namun sebelum aku menjawabnya, dia kemudian mendorong troli tersebut dengan berlari, sehingga bertambah cepat. Aku pun panik.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan ? pelan – pelan !" kataku dengan panik.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke sambil terus berlari sambil mendorong troli.

"awas !" kataku sedikit berteriak, kami hampir menabrak troli milik orang lain. Tapi seketika Sasuke berhasil menghindar tanpa merasa kesulitan.

Kami pun berhenti untuk meredakan detak jantung kami yang berpacu cepat. "bagaimana ? asik bukan ?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku dengan senyum yang lumayan lebar.

Aku pun tertawa mengingat kejadian kami, betapa menengangkan tapi ternyata asik. "kau bilang asik ? kau hampir membuat kita kecelakaan" jawabku dengan nafas yang terpotong – potong.

"setidaknya kau bisa tertawa" kata Sasuke. Membuatku merona kembali.

Kau selalu membuatku merona jika didekatmu, kau membuatku bertambah mencintaimu, membuatku terus mengharapkanmu Sasuke.

Kami sampai dirumah Sasuke di sore hari, dan kami memutuskan untuk memasak bersama untuk makan malam.

"hari ini kau mau makan apa ?" tanyaku.

"aku ingin sup tomat" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah" aku kemudian menyiapakan bahan – bahan serta alat – alat yang digunakan.

"tanganmu sedang sakit, aku yang akan memotong – motong bahanya, nanti kau yang memasak" kata Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memotong bahan – bahan seperti tomat, bawang putih dan bahan – bahan lainya.

Aku tertawa melihatnya.

"kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, tapi pandangannya masih berkutat dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"lihat potonganmu itu, sangat aneh, aku bahkan sampai tidak mengenali bahan – bahan yang sudah kau potong itu" jawabku setelah menunjukan potongan Sasuke yang tidak ada bentuknya itu.

"huh ! kau mengejekku" kata Sasuke, aku sedikit mendengar nada ngambeknya itu.

"hahaha.. sudah, tidak apa – apa, nanti juga akan dihaluskan" kataku.

Setelah selesai dengan acara potong memotongnya. Giliranku untuk memasak. Aku mulai memasah sub tomatnya dan olahan makanan lain untuk mendampinginya. Satu jam kemudian masakan sudah jadi dan kami bersiap – siap untuk makan, meletakkan makanan – makanan itu dimeja makan. Tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatau ketika melihat meja makan tersebut, meja makan tersebut hanya berisi untuk dua orang saja, yang berarti aku dan Sasuke, di tengah meja juga ada lilinya. Ini seperti, kencan makan bersama.

Kemudian kami menikmati makan malamnya. Selesai makan malam kami membereskanya. Sasuke yang mencuci peralatanya, karena tanganku sedang sakit, dan aku membereskan meja makan serta dapurnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Aku pun menoleh, saat aku menoleh, tangan Sasuke terulur ke arahku untuk menghapuskan bekas sup tomat yang ada di pinggir bibirku. Itu membuatku membeku sesaat.

"aku antar kau pulang, sekaligus aku menjenguk Tayuya" kata Sasuke. Dan hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan saja.

 _Teeeeettt...teeett_

Bunyi bel istirahat, seperti biasa aku menuju perpustakaan tempat favoritku. Disana sudah biasa minggu – minggu ini ada Sasori di perpustakaan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas penelitianya di sekolah. "halo ?"

"halo Sakura, bagaimana pelajarannya, tidak lumayan sulitkan, apa perlu bantuan ?" tanya Sasori.

Selama ini semenjak aku bertemu Sasori, dia selalu membantuku untuk memahami pelajaran yang belum aku mengerti.

" tidak Sasori, tadi pelajaranya hanya tentang keterampilan" kataku. Kemudian aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar.

One new message. Sasuke.

 _Nanti malam datang kerumahku, kita pergi kefestival akhir musim gugur._

 _Kenapa bukan dengan Tayuya_ ?. Send

One new message. Sasuke.

 _Kembaranmu sedang sakit_

 _Aku takut jika Tayuya tau_?. Send

One new message. Sasuke

 _Ingat perjanjian kita ? kau harus turuti apapun yang aku mau._

 _Baiklah._ Send. Aku menghela nafas.

"ada apa ?" tanya Sasoriyang ternyata melihatku sedari tadi.

"Sasuke nanti malam mengajakku untuk ke festival akhir musim gugur" jelasku.

"Tayuya bagaimana ? apa tidak apa – apa. Aku khawatir jika Tayuya mengetahui kalian berdua pergi bersama"

"aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kau ingatkan perjanjian yang aku ceritakan ?"

"ya aku ingat, sepertinya kau hanya harus berhati - hati " jawab Sasori.

Diam – diam aku sudah menceritakan perjanjianku dengan Sasuke, dan dia sudah janji jaga rahasia ini.

TBC

~~~ Jawaban atas reviewnya~~~

terima masih sudah membaca fic pertamaku, jika boleh jujur cerita ini sudah dibuat 5 tahun yang lalu dimana saya masih dalam puncak2nya menjadi gadis SMA . Gaya penulisannya masih ala gadis alay.. hehe

Untuk penokohan di cerita ini, sebenarnya aku mau buat sakura sama tayuya seimbang, tapi sepertinya masih belum berhasil ye..

 _terima kasih buat kritik, saran dan semangatnya ya..._


	8. 8

Malam, 19.00

Sakura menghela nafas di depan cermin, "hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan" ucap Sakura sambil memandang bayangannya di pantulan cermin. Disana terlihat Sakura menggunakan dress terusan sampai lutut bewarna soft hijau tosca tanpa lengan dan jepit rambut sewarna dengan dressnya untuk menjepit poni Sakura kesamping, sedangkan rambutnya yang bewarna pink ikal sepunggung itu dibiarkan tergerai . Make up wajah Sakura terlihat natural. Setelah cukup persiapan Sakura segera pergi kerumah Sasuke.

"kau mau kemana Sakura, kau terlihat cantik ?" tanya bibinya yang sedang menonton tv, dan disana juga ada Tayuya juga menoleh menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya masih pucat seperti hari – hari kemarin.

"Sakura akan pergi ke teman Sakura, kalau begitu Sakura pamit bibi" jawab Sakura, dan kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sasuke, Sasuke ternyata sudah bersiap juga, dia lagi-lagi membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang dengan penampilan Sasuke yang memakai sepatu kets dengan celana jeans dan jaket bewarna biru tua.

'dia tampan' batinku dalam hati.

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, Sasuke pun sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura yang sederhana tapi sangat manis dan cantik.

"kau cantik Sakura" kata Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Kami mulai berangkat ke festival tersebut, didalam mobil hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua, entah kenapa mereka merasa canggung. Setelah beberapa menit, kami pun sampai di tempat festival musim gugur ini. Ramai sekali tempatnya, orang – orang datang bersama pasangan maupun dengan teman – teman mereka, disana terdapat berbagai kedai makanan, tempat bermain, dan berbagai toko aksesoris menghiasi sepanjang pinggir jalan. Keramaian itu membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. Melihat kegugupan Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura. Yang membuat Sakura kembali berdebar kencang serta merona.

"pesta kembang api menyambut musim gugur akan berlangsung satu jam lagi, kita berjalan – jalan dahulu" jelas Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan menganggukan kepala karena masih mencoba meredakan kegugupannya. Mereka berjalan – jalan sepanjang toko –toko, kedai – kedai, stand – stand permainan, mereka sibuk sendiri dengan melihat suasana sekitar tanpa ada percakapan apapun.

Dipikiran Sakura hanya ada Tayuya yang ada dirumah sedang sakit. Sebenarnya dia takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua jalan bersama, Sakura lebih lega jika mereka melihatnya sebagai Tayuya yang jalan dengan Sasuke, tapi jika mereka sampai menceritakanya kepada Tayuya, Sakura tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi, mungkin dia hanya bisa bilang maaf saja.

Pikiran Sakura tiba – tiba teralihkan dari Tayuya saat melihat karakter kesukaanya berada disebuah stand permainan menembak, dan menjadikannya hadiah, yaitu beruang Teddy Bear bewarna cokelat yang besar. Sakura sangat menyukai karakter Teddy Bear karena boneka itu mengingatkan akan kenangan paling bahagia dihidupnya, Teddy Bear dijadikan hadiah oleh ayah ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun waktu kecil, dan Sakura sangat bahagia waktu itu. Dia sebenarnya ingin Teddy Bear itu, membuatnya terus menatap boneka itu. Yang tanpa disadari Sasuke memperhatikanya.

Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan Sasuke menariknya ke stand menembak, yang dia lihat dari tadi, "aku ingin Teddy Bear itu" kata Sasuke menunjuk boneka besar bewarna cokelat itu.

"kau harus bisa menembak tepat sasaran sebanyak sepuluh kali berturut – turut tanpa gagal" kata petugas yang menjaga stand permainan itu. Setelah membayar cukup dengan uang. Sasuke mulai menembak sasaran satu persatu dengan tepat tanpa cacat. Membuat Sakura yang berada disampingnya kagum.

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menembak tepat sasaran membuatnya mudah mendapatkan boneka Teddy Bear cokelat yang besar itu, Sakura ikut senang dengan menampilkan senyumanya. Dan Sakura tidak mungkin berharap lebih jika boneka itu untuknya, karena pasti itu untuk Tayuya.

"ini" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Sakura.

"baik, sini aku bawakan" jawab Sakura dan menerima boneka itu.

"itu untukmu, bukanku suruh membawakanya" jelas Sasuke kepada Sakura, yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"tapi- bukanya itu untuk Tayuya ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"kalau tidak mau buang saja" jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"ja-jangan dibuang" kata Sakura sambil menarik memeluk boneka besar dengan muka cemberut lucu, seakan menyayangkan kalau boneka itu dibuang.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang. Sakura kemudian berlari untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear yang lumayan besar. Tapi ternyata langkah Sasuke cukup panjang sehingga kesulitan bagi Sakura untuk menyamai langkahnya, apalagi boneka yang besar itu sedikit mengganggu larinya, tempat yang ramai membuat Sasuke menghilang dari pandanganya. Sakura semakin takut dan panik, dia kehilangan Sasuke, apalagi ditempat yang ramai seperti festival ini. Raut panik tampak jelas diwajah Sakura, bahkan dia air matanya hampir jatuh karena takut dia tersesat. Sakura hanya bisa mondar – mandir sambil memeluk boneka di perempatan jalan yang ditengahnya ada pohon momiji besar. "Sasuke" ucap Sakura pelan dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh kekedua pipinya.

"Sakura ?" panggil Sasuke dengan tangan kanan membawa permen kapas sewarna dress yang dipakai Sakura, yang membuat Sakura terkejut dan juga senang. Sakura segera menghambur untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke, masih dengan wajah menangis dan panik. "kau baik – baik saja ? maaf aku membeli ini untukmu, tapi aku juga kehilanganmu" jelas Sasuke dengan wajah yang ikut khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura. Yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan mengangguk sambil menunduk. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya, "maaf" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Sakura terlihat lebih tenang. "ayo, kembang apinya akan dimulai"

Sekarang kami duduk di bangku dibawah pohon momiji, posisi kami adalah Sakura disebelah kanan sambil memegang kembang gula pemberian Sasuke tadi, ditengah – tengah telah duduk Teddy Bear cokelat yang besar, memisahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berada disebelah kiri. "sangat indah" ucap Sakura menatap kagum kembang api. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Mereka menyaksikan pesta kembang api selama sepuluh menit, setelah acara selesai, Meraka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang menaiki bus, dan disini mereka sekarang, di halte, untuk menemani Sakura mendapatkan bus. Beberapa menit bus datang dan berhenti tepat di depan halte.

"terima kasih atas semuanya" kata Sakura dengan tulus.

"kau senang ?" tanya Sasuke, yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang, terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura yang kemudian memulai untuk menaiki bus, namun tiba – tiba tanganya ditarik oleh tangan besar yang ternyata tangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengecup kening Sakura dengan cepat. Dan membisikan sesuatu dekat telinga yang membuat gugup dan geli Sakura "sama - sama" jawab Sasuke, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya. Sakura yang sudah ada di bus tersenyum sambil memeluk Teddy Bear ke arah Sasuke di luar halte.

'beginikah rasanya bahagia didekat orang yang dicintai' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum bahagia menatap malam diluar jendela bus. 'Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama'

Suasana di dalam bus sangat sepi, karena sudah pukul 10 malam, festival juga belum selesai, jadi masih belum banyak yang meninggalkan acara festival untuk pulang. Didalam bus hanya ada supir dan tiga penumpang termasuk Sakura, Sakura pun duduk tenang sembari memeluk Teddy Bear pemberian Sasuke, namun keheningan memudar ketika lima orang penumpang memasuki bus, dan membuat keributan, ternyata perampokan bus. Tiga orang yang ada didalamnya pun panik, termasuk Sakura. Dia ketakutan dan hanya duduk merapat dekat jendela dan mempererat pelukan kepada Teddy Bear.

"semua yang ada disini jangan bergerak ! jika kalian bergerak sedetikpun kami akan melukai kalian !" ancam salah satunya lagi dari mereka.

"Sasori cari uangnya !" suruh salah satu perampok kepada temanya. Mendengar itu, Sakura terkejut. Dengan reflek dia berdiri untuk melihat perampoknya.

"Sasori!" teriak Sakura, yang kemudian diketahui para perompok lainya.

"jangan bergerak, atau kutembak !"

TBC


	9. 9

Suasana di dalam bus sangat sepi, karena sudah pukul 10 malam, festival juga belum selesai, jadi masih belum banyak yang meninggalkan acara festival untuk pulang. Didalam bus hanya ada supir dan tiga penumpang termasuk Sakura, Sakura pun duduk tenang sembari memeluk Teddy Bear pemberian Sasuke, namun keheningan memudar ketika lima orang penumpang memasuki bus, dan membuat keributan, ternyata perampokan bus. Tiga orang yang ada didalamnya pun panik, termasuk Sakura. Dia ketakutan dan hanya duduk merapat dekat jendela dan mempererat pelukan kepada Teddy Bear.

"semua yang ada disini jangan bergerak ! jika kalian bergerak sedetikpun kami akan melukai kalian !" ancam salah satunya lagi dari mereka.

"Sasori cari uangnya !" suruh salah satu perampok kepada temanya. Mendengar itu, Sakura terkejut. Dengan reflek dia berdiri untuk melihat perampoknya.

"Sasori!" teriak Sakura, yang kemudian diketahui para perompok lainya.

"jangan bergerak, atau kutembak !" kata salah satu perampok sambil menodongkan senjata api kearah Sakura dan diikuti perampok lain kecuali Sasori yang membeku dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Sasori kemudian berlari turun dari dalam bus, meninggalkan keempat temannya. Keempat temanya kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura melihat Sasori yang lari, melihat kesempatan itu, Sakura ikut berlari keluar bus dari pintu belakang untuk mengejar Sasori.

"Sasori.. !!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari cepat untuk mengejarnya. "Sasori, berhenti !!" teriaknya kembali, tanpa menyerah Sakura terus mengejar Sasori hingga membuatnya sampai disebuah gang gelap dan sempit, disana dia tidak menemukan Sasori justru menemukan gerombolan laki – laki yang sepertinya adalah preman-preman , mereka merokok dan bau aroma minuman keras. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu Sakura memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun saat akan berbalik, dia telah dihadang, ditariknya lengan Sakura dari arah belakang sangat keras sehingga membuatnya lemas dan pandanganya terlihat kabur dan berkunang karena membentur tembok, Sakura hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia pingsan nanti. Perlahan matanya mulai meredup dan Sakura jatuh pingsan.

Tak.. tak .. tak

Terdengar langkah kaki di telinga Sakura yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat sepanjang pohon momiji yang bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan melayang.

"kau sudah sadar ?" kata Sasori yang sedang menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya. Mereka berjalan disepanjang trotoar.

"Sa-Sasori" ucap Sakura lirih.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengejarku" kata Sasori.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasori? itu tindakan tidak baik, dan jika ketahuan kau akan dipenjara" jelas Sakura masih dengan nada lirih dengan kepalanya berada dipundak Sasori.

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan aku ini orang seperti apa ? aku yakin Sasuke sudah mengingatkanmu"

"tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau itu sebenarnya orang yang baik" ucap Sakura. "walaupun aku sudah beberapa kali memergokimu mencopet" tambah Sakura

"benarkah ?, lalu kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau aku itu orang baik ? bagaimana jika aku ini orang jahat ? tadi kau sudah melihatnya kalau aku merampok "

"karena aku percaya padamu dan buktinya kamu menyelamatkanku dari preman – preman itu" ucap Sakura masih kukuh.

"memangnya aku yang menyelamatkan kau ?" tanya Sasori pura – pura, menggoda Sakura dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"aku tahu itu pasti kau !" kata Sakura dengan yakin sambil memukul pelan punggung Sasori.

"haha, masa ? " kata Sasori masih menggoda.

"ya ya ya iya... ! hahaha kau masih saja tidak percaya padaku" kata Sakura sambil tertawa yang masih digendongan Sasoridisepanjang perjalanan.

"memang siapa kau, yang harus aku percayai?" tanya Sasori dengan nada bercandanya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura setelah beberapa menit, yang ternyata dia tertidur dipunggungnya.

Sasori yang melihatnya sembari tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku." Kata Sasorisambil tersenyum memandang keatas langit malam meneruskan jalannya. "kau orang yang baik Sakura, tidak baik berteman dengan orang jahat sepertiku" kata Sasori bicara sendiri.

Teetttt…. Tetttttttt…

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi. "kabar gembira teman – teman, pelajaran hari ini kosong !" kata salah satu murid dikelas XI IPA 2. Sontak semua penghuni kelas bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Sakura.

Mendengar kabar itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, disana pasti lebih menyenangkan karena ada Sasori.

Sampai diperpustakaan, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasori yang biasanya duduk dipojokan dekat jendela sibuk berkutat dengan buku – buku perustakaan. Sakura menjadi kurang semangat, sekarang dia hanya duduk sendirian disana.

Sudah tiga hari, Sakura duduk sendiri di perpustakaan, dia merindukan Sasori yang mengajari pelajaran yang kurang dia pahami, ketika sedang ingin mengambil buku tebal dirak atas tiba – tiba sakitt kepalanya kambuh, sehingga reflek tangannya memegang kepala dan buku pastinya akan jatuh, Sakura yang langsung menyadarinya hanya bersiap menahan sakit yang kedua karena buku sambil meringis. Tapi buku itu tak kunjung menimpanya.

"berhati - hatilah" kata seseorang yang menangkap buku tebal itu sebelum jatuh menimpanya.

"Sas-Sasori!" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum gembira mengetahui bahwa dia bertemu Sasorikembali.

"hey …"

"kau kenapa tidak ditempat biasa ? sudah lama aku duduk sendiri disana" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran dan muka cemberut.

"dengar Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui" ucap Sasori.

"apa ?" jawab Sakura. Tampak raut wajah Sasori sedikit ragu-ragu.

" Menjauhlah dariku, carilah teman lain" kata Sasori dengan tangan membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut namun raut Sakura menampakan keterkejutan. "kau adalah gadis yang baik, tidak seharusnya kau berteman denganku seorang penjahat. Itu tidak baik untukmu" jelas Sasori.

Tiba – tiba Sakura menepis tangan Sasori, "tidak ! aku tidak mau, aku kan sudah bilang…"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka" kata Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura.

"aku tetap tidak mau, kenapa kau memakai alasan yang seperti itu. Aku tetap tidak mau !" ucap Sakura dengan teguh dan mantap. "kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, hanya denganmu aku bisa tertawa" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. "aku sudah mengangapmu seorang kakak bagiku, daridulu aku ingin mempunyai seorang kakak yang selalu membantu mengerjakan PR, tugas, dan segalanya" jelas Sakura yang kini sudah meneteskan air mata.

Sasori terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang Sasorikemudian menarik Sakura dalam pelukanya. "maafkan aku".

"jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu"

"aku tidak bisa berjanji, Sakura" jawab Sasori. "aku tidak akan bisa berada disisimu terus"

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang terlepas dari pelukan Sasori.

"apa setiap hari harus disisimu ?" tanya Sasori bercanda.

"hah ! kau ini"

Tanpa mereka sadiri, ternyata mereka tidak berdua saja tapi ada sesorang yang melihat mereka berdua dari jarak jauh.

Terdengar suara dipengeras suara. "perhatian – perhatian, panggilan untuk semua murid kelas XI IPA 2 untuk menemui wali kelasnya di kelas XI IPA 2 segera"

"aku pergi dulu Sasori, janji tidak meninggalkan aku ?" tanya Sakura dengan jari kelingking diacungkan.

"tapi aku tidak bisa…."

"janji !"

"baiklah" jawab Sasori dengan pasrah menerima jari kelingking Sakura dan menautkanya.

Sakura pun pergi. Seperginya Sakura, ketika Sasori akan mengembalikan buku tebal tadi, dia menemukan pil obat dalam wadah kecil kemudian mengambilnya.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"tanya seseorang tadi yang ternyata belum pergi dari tempatnya yang ternyata itu Sasuke.

"tidak ada" jawab Sasori dengan tersenyum. "kenapa ?"

"jangan dekati dia !"

" kau cemburu ?" tanya Sasori yang hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan diam. "aku tidak akan menjauhinya, tadinya aku bermaksud untuk menjauhinya, tapi dia yang mendekatiku" jelas Sasori dengan mendapatkan renspon Sasuke yang terkejut dan mengepalkan tangan kesal mendengar perkataan Sasori, "kau ingin tahu apa alasanya ?" sambil tersenyum, namun kemudian berubah seketika dengan raut yang serius. "dia sudah menanggap aku sebagai kakaknya" yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan terkejut. "dia orang yang bisa benar – benar mempercayaiku, membuatku tidak bisa meninggakannya". "jangan khawatir, dia mencintaimu" Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke seakan memberi keyakinan. "aku pikir kita bisa bekerja sama untuk melindunginya, tapi jangan lupa kewajibanmu" kata Sasori dengan sungguh – sungguh. Sasuke mengerti maksudnya, kemudian mengangguk dengan menampakan wajah lega, sudah mengetahui kebeSasuken.

"berjanjilah"

"aku berjanji" jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

"hah ! Kenapa hidup itu begitu penuh janji dan tuntutan ya?." kata Sasori dengan nada ceria sambil tersenyum. "sudahlah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu " Sasori melangkahkan kakinya. "oh aku lupa, ini. Berikan pada Sakura, aku pikir ini miliknya" Sasori kembali dan memberikan botol kecil berisi obat itu dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalanya.

'dengan begini aku bisa tenang, masih ada orang bisa melindungimu jika aku tidak ada disampingmu lagi' batin Sasorisaat dirinya berlalu dengan raut wajah datar tapi menampakan keseriusan.

Di Kelas

"besok adalah giliran kelas kita yang mengadakan studytour, diharapkan besok semua bisa pergi dan mempersiapkan, kita akan ke museum. Akan aku bagikan tiket ini satu orang satu" kata wali kelas XI IPA 2.

"ini tiket untuk Tayuya, Sakura. Ibu harapkan ibu dia bisa ikut ya?"

"terimakasih" Sakura menerima dua tiket.

Sesampai dirumah, Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung memberikan tiket itu kepada Tayuya, ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Tayuya, Sakura mendengar suara benda – benda yang dilempar dan mengeluarkan suara benda pecah dan jatuh.

"aku masih ingin hidup…! Aku tidak mau mati ! huhuhu….."

Sakura membulatkan mata karena terkejut mendengar suara menangis itu dari dalam yang dia yakini itu suara Tayuya, yang kemudian diikuti suara benda jatuh yang dilempar secara sengaja. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, dia hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tayuya.

'apakah semakin parah ? berarti ….' Batin Sakura dalam hati namun terputus karena Sakurat kepalanya kambuh lagi, dan rasanya semakin Sakurat dan dengan durasi yang setiap hari semakin lama. Sakura putuskan untuk memberikan tiket itu kepada bibi dan pergi kekamarnya.

Sesampai dikamar, masih dengan Sakurat kepalanya. Dia mencari obat yang biasa dia minum, tapi tidak menemukanya. Karena putus asa dia memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur.

'yaTuhan, jangan pisah orang yang aku sayangi dariku' ucah dalam hati Sakura yang kemudian jatuh kealam mimpi.

Tok… tok..

Bibi membukakan pintu, dan dihadapanya berdiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, mau bertemu dengan Tayuya ? ayo masuk" bibi mempersilahkan Sasuke masuh dengan ramah.

"maaf bi, Sasuke ingin mengembalikan obat ini, sepertinya punya Sakura" menyodorkan botol obat kecil itu kepada bibi sesampainya didalam rumah.

"kau menemukanya disekolah ? kapan itu?" tanya bibi setelah menerima botol obat itu namun dengan raut yang terkejut dan sedikit rasa khawatir.

"dua hari lalu, memang kenapa bibi ?"

"jadi Sakura tidak meminum obatnya dua hari lalu, kenapa tidak bilang pada bibi"

"memang Sakura sedang sakit ? Sakit apa bi?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut – ikutan khawatir.

"kau tidak tahu ? bibi pikir mereka sudah memberitahumu karena kamu temanya" tatap bibi kepada Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"mereka tidak memberitahu apa – apa bi"

"mereka menderita penyakit leukimia"

"apa ?! tadi bibi bilang mereka, berarti Sakura dan Tayuya? Kenapa saya baru tahu" kata Sasuke terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"bibi juga terkejut karena kamu baru tahu Sasuke, beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka divonis hidupnya tinggal empat tahun lagi, apalagi sekarang Tayuya sedang sakit dan Sakura juga sekarang sering mengeluh sakit kepala, bibi takut sekali jika terjadi sesuatu" jelas bibi dengan raut sedih. "dan lagi mereka sudah saya anggap anak sendiri, semenjak kakak saya atau ibu dan dan ayah mereka meninggal kecelakaan" sangat jelas raut wajah bibi yang terlihat kehilangan. "dulu mereka adalah dua gadis yang ceria, tapi semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, entah kenapa bibi merasakan hawa perang dingin antara mereka. Sasuke, bibi bisa minta tolong padamu ?" kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "tolong cari tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, bibi hanya ingin tahu saja, bibi tidak mau terus merasakan penasaran jika nantinya mereka memang harus pergi" ucap bibi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"bagaimana dengan pengobatannya, kemoterapi atau transplantasi ?"

"mereka menolak untuk kemoterapi, dan sampai sekarang kami belum punya pendonor yang cocok untuk mereka" jawab bibi. "bibi tidak tau sampai kapan mereka menunggu"

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, sofa. "bibi, saya akan mencari tahunya, terima kasih sudah mengatakan ini padaku, sekarang saya sudah tahu. Sasuke pamit dulu" kata Sasuke dengan nada dengan tergesa.

"kamu tidak jadi menjenguk Tayuya ?"

"biarkan Tayuya istirahat bi, mungkin besok saya akan menjenguknya. Sasuke pamit bi" kemudian Sasuke melenggang pergi setelah berpamitan.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang memandang ke arah luar didalam mobil sambil memikirkan sesuatu

Flashback

 _Pesta ulang tahun Naruto berlangsung sangat meriah musik menggema begitu keras, dan makanan – makanan yang melimpah, namun ada salah satu laki – laki yang hanya duduk disofa sambil mengutak utik handphonenya, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan._ _"woi ..! sepertinya kau tidak menikmati pesta ini hmm? Apa yangkurang dari pesta ini?, makanan, musik, hadiah dan masih banyak lagi" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke._

 _"aku ini memang tidak menyukai keramaian"_

 _"ya sudah, kau sudah menghadiri pesta ini aku sudah senang. Kalau begitu aku ambilkan minum dulu" pergi meninggalakan Sasuke._ _Sasuke tiba – tiba muncul ide. Kembali berkutat dengan handphone dan mengetikkan sesuatu, dan kemudian menampilan seringai misteriusnya._ _Suasana pesta memang ramai dan meriah, tapi tidak dengan suasana yang ada diluar rumah, hujan lumayan lebat dengan 5 masih turus semenjak dua jam sebelumnya._

 _Bawakan aku jaket. Send_

 _Sasuke menampilkan seringainya kembali._

 _One new message._

 _Kau ada dimana?_

 _Membaca sms yang baru saja masuk. Sasuke dengan sengaja tidak membalasnya namun membalasnya dengan seringai, lagi. Beberapa menit Naruto datang membawakan minuman kepada Sasuke. Dan kemudian menikmatinya._

 _"kau tidak menyangka pasti, diluar sana itu hujan angin kan? Disini suasananya sangat bertolak belakang. Maka dari itu, nikmatilah ! " Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke._ _"Hn"_ _Satu jam Sasuke hanya duduk dan menikmati minumanya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa._

 _Terlihat dari raut wajahnya seperti menunggu sesuatu tapi disembunyikan dengan wajah dinginya. Sepertinya yang ia tunggu tidak akan datang, atau bahkan mustahil. Namun tanggapan itu terpatahkan ketika melihat ramai – ramai dilantai dansa. Karena penasaran Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya._ _"ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada seorang teman._

 _"sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak diundang"_

 _"woi.. ! Sasuke"teriak Naruto sambil menarik dan mencengkeram kasar baju bagian belakang seseorang yang ada disampingnya._

 _"kau mengenal gadis ini ?"_ _Melihat itu Sasuke terkejut dan membulatkan mata, seketika dia menghampiri Naruto dan menarik gadis yang dicengkeram Naruto._

 _"Hn, aku mengenalnya"Sasuke membawa gadis tersebut keruang tengah sedikit menjauh dari keramaian lantai dansa._

 _"hah.. hah… hah.. ma-maaf Sasuke hah.. hah.. aku terlambat !" ucap gadis itu dengan ngos-ngosan seperti baru saja lari jauh._

 _"ini jaketnya. Oh iya, aku juga bawakan syal diluar hah.. hah..hujan angin "menyerahkan jaket dan syal._ _Sasuke melihat keadaan gadis itu sedikit terkejut, baju setengah basah, rambut acak – acakan dan yang lebih membuat terkejut adalah dia masih memakai baju tidur kebesaran berwarna pink dengan motif Teddy Bear cokelat tersebar acak diseluruh permukaan bajunya._

 _"Sa-Sasuke ?"tanya gadis itu yang ternyata dari tadi masih belum ditanggapi oleh Sasuke._ _Karena merasa tidak ditanggapi, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memakaikan jaket dengan melingkarkan ke punggung Sasuke yang ternyata membangunkan lamunan Sasuke._

 _"kau datang?"hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya._ _Jujur dia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa datang ketempatnya yang bahkan tidak ia beri tahu, dan lagi, rumah Naruto itu berada sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya._

 _"tentu saja aku datang, tapi tadi kau tidak membalas smsku jadi sedikit susah menemukan alamat ini"jawab Sakura yang masih menggulung – gulung syal di leher Sasuke. Namun terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang ternyata mengejutkannya._

 _"a-ada apa?"_

 _"dengan apa kau datang kesini ?"_

 _"sepeda, ada apa?"tanya Sakura dengan bingung._

 _"bodoh, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" masih mencengkeram tangan Sakura namun segera ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya._

 _"kau yang bodoh, menyuruhku membawakan jaket ke alamat yang tidak jelas dan lagi, dipukul sebelas malam. Mana ada bis malam – malam begini !"balas Sakura dengan memajukan mulutnya kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke._ _Sebenarnya niatnya tadi dia hanya iseng saja, karena merasa bosan di pesta. Tapi tidak disangka yang yang ia kira tidak datang malah datang, apalagi dengan keadaan mengenaskan._

 _"ck, ayo pulang" menarik tangan Sakura, tapi yang ditariknya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya._

 _"ada ap- …_

 _Bruk !_

 _Yang ternyata Sakura pingsan._

 _Flashback End_

Tanpa sadar mengingat kejadian dulu menampilkan senyum dibibirnya. Namun kemudian berubah menjadi senyum miris mengingat kenyataan yang baru ia sadari. "kau lebih mementingkan keadaan orang lain daripada keadaanmu sendiri, Sakura"

"kira – kira Tayuya bisa ikut studytour tidak ya bi ?" mengambil sayur dan lauk dimeja makan dan kemudian melahapnya.

"bibi tidak tau. Jujur, dokter bilang keadaannya semakin menururun" bibi duduk dikursi tepat didepan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan bibipun menjadi sedih. "kau sudah minum obat Sakura ?" tanya bibi.

"obatnya hilang bi, jadi Sakura belum minum "

"ini obatnya, minum setelah makan ya" meletakan botol kecil berisi obat disebelah Sakura.

"jadi obatnya tertinggal dirumah ?" memegang obat itu.

"tidak, tadi Sasuke yang memberikannya kepada bibi, dia bilang itu tertinggal di sekolah" bibi menjelaskan. Sakura yang mendengar hanya terkejut.

"tapi bibi tidak bilang kalau aku dan Tayuya..."

"bibi tadinya heran, Sasuke yang dekat sekali dengan Tayuya tidak tahu keadaan kalian, jadi bibi kasih tahu"

"apa ?!" Sakura membulatkan mata tersentak kaget.

"ada apa Sakura ?"

"ah tidak apa – apa bi, kalau begitu Sakura kekamar dulu" melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sakura berlari dan memasuki kamarnya, segera dia menyambar tiket studytour dan kembali berlari menuju kamar Tayuya.

Tok.. tok..

"Tayuya boleh aku masuk"

Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. "ada apa?" Tayuya mengintip tadi balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"ini, ada tiket studytour, teman – teman mengharapkan kau bisa ikut" kata Sakura masih didepan pintu Tayuya.

Tayuya pun menerima tiket tersebut. "itu saja kan?" Tayuya hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, tapi di hentikan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke tahu tentang keadaan kita" ucap Sakura.

Bisa dilihat dari balik pintu yang sedit terbuka bahwa Tayuya juga terkejut. "lalu kenapa ?"

"bukankah kita sudah berjanji kepada ayah dan ibu untuk tidak memberi tahu kepada siapapun"

"lalu siapa sekarang yang melanggarnya" ucap Tayuya yang secara tidak langsung menuduh Sakura.

"bukan aku yang memberi tahunya, tapi dia tahu dari bibi" kata Sakura.

"sudah lah, sesuatu apapun yang disembunyikan suatu hari nanti pasti akan ketahuan" jelas Tayuya. "sekarang pergilah, aku muak melihatmu" Tayuya pun akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar Tayuya. Namun seketika pintu kamar Tayuya terbuka kembali, Sakura pun menoleh. "hey, jangan pernah dekati Sasuke !!" Tayuya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

'ya Tuhan, maafkan Sakura jika Sakura salah' ucap Sakura sesampai dikamarnya.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela bus yang sedang bersiap untuk menuju ke museum, 'Tayuya, ikut tidak ya ?'

"melamun saja adikku ini" seseorang duduk disamping Sakura dan mengacak – acak rambut Sakura.

"Sasori, kau membuat rambutku kusut !" Sakura mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dengan muka cemberut.

"ahaha.. baiklah kubantu merapikannya" Sasoriikut merapikan rambut Sakura.

"kau ikut tour ini ?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman kecil Sasoripertanda mengiyakan. "bagaimana bisa?"

"aku meminta izin wali kelasmu, kebetulan ada banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, dan berhasil" Sasoriselesai merapikan rambutku.

"tempat duduk yang kosong ?" Sakura mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat sekeliling isi bus namun dengan raut khawatir.

"tenanglah, kembaranmu itu ikut" jelas Sasoriseakan tau apa yang dikhawatirkan Sakura. "dan lagi, sudah ada yang menjaganya"

"hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"itu" Sasorimenujukkan dengan arah matanya, menuju keluar bis.

"Sasuke, jadi Sasuke ikut? " Sakura kembali membenarkan duduknya. 'Sasuke ikut studytour ini karena sudah tahu keadaan Tayuya yang sebenarnya' Sakura melamun dan kemudian menghelakan nafas dan tersenyum. 'baguslah, dengan begitu Tayuya jadi lebih aman karena ada Sasuke, tapi aku harap Sasuke bisa menjaga rahasia' Sakura kembali menoleh keluar jendela untuk melihat Tayuya dan Sasuke, namun yang ia lihat adalah tatapan dingin Sasuke yang bertemu pandang dengannya yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya, karena terkejut Sakura secara cepat mengalihkan pandanganya.

"kenapa ? kau cemburu ya?" tanya Sasorimenggoda bersamaan dengan bus yang mulai berjalan setelah semua siswa masuk kedalam bus.

"ti-tidak" sanggah Sakura. "lagi pula, tentang perjanjian itu, sudah selesai kemarin. Jadi sekarang tidak ada hubungannya lagi aku dengan Sasuke"

"benarkah ?" tanya Sasoriyang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukan.

 _Jawaban review_

Kira Desuke, Morena L dan lain2 adalah author favorit saya, selama ini memang saya hanya silent reader.

Mohon maaf jika penulisannya memang sedikit ngawur.. wkwkw

Saya sendiri baca gaya tulisan saya juga agakkk ilfilll hehe..

Terima kasih kritik, saran dan semangatnya ... :)


	10. 10

_Flashback_ _Di kedai es krim favorit Sakura, Sakura sedang menikmati segelas es krim stroberi favoritnya menunggu seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang yang ditunggu sudah datang. Memakai kaos oblong putih dengan celana jeans hitam dan jaket merah yang diletakkan dibahunya. Melihat hal itu Sakura sempat terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke. Karena sibuk melamun, Sakura tidak menyadari objek melamunya sudah ada didepannya, bahkan mencoba menyeka sisa es krim yang berada disisi bibirnya, yang ternyata dapat membuatnya sadar dari lamunan._

 _"apa aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihatmu melamun hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin._

 _"tidak" jawab Sakura. "emm.. langsung saja, tentang perjanjian itu, sudah selesai"_

 _"hn, aku tahu" jawab Sasuke singkat._ _Hanya anggukan yang dapat merenspon jawaban dari Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura sedikit takut. Kemudian segera saja memutuskan untuk pergi._ _"kalau begitu, karena perjanjian itu sudah selesai, jadi aku pergi dulu. Selamat sore" Sakura hendak keluar dari kedai. Namun terhenti karena mendengar_ _penuturan Sasuke_

 _"kalau begitu aku bebas melakukan hubungan dengan Tayuya bahkan memutuskan hubungan dengannya" Sasuke berkata dengan santai._

 _"kau akan putus dengannya ?"Sakura berbalik dan tidak jadi pergi dari kedai._

 _"kenapa tidak, bagaimana jika aku menyukai orang lain ?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai kembali._

 _"apa kita harus melakukan perjanjian lagi ?" tanya Sakura dengan polos._

 _"kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku saja"pinta Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Sakura. "apa kau menderita leukimia selama ini ?"._ _Lagi – lagi Sasuke harus puas dengan dengan pertanyaan hanya hanya dijawab Sakura dengan diam. "Jawab !"_

 _"a-apa itu penting?" Sakura berbalik bertanya._

 _"bahkan Tayuya pun juga menderita leukimia ?!" Sasuke bertanya kembali. Karena kesal, hanya pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang keluar sedari tadi tanpa ada jawaban, Sasuke pun menarik lengan Sakura mendekat. Namun ditarik kembali oleh yang punya._

 _"i-itu tidak penting"Sakura menjawab dengan mengalihkan tatapannya, yang ternyata dari tadi kedua matanya disoroti oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seakan ingin mencari jawaban yang pasti._

 _"kesehatanmu itu tidak penting hah ?!" Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura kembali untuk mencari jawaban itu dari kedua matanya. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Sakura._

 _"tidak ! aku hanya ingin bahagia, bahagia bersama saudaraku lagi" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang ternyata tidak dapat dia lakukan. " dan mengembalikan kebahagian Tayuya yang pernah aku hilangkan dari hidupnya !" Sakura menjawab dengan nada yang lumayan keras serta dengan air mata yang semakin deras turun dari kedua matanya. Karena tidak ingin membuat keribuatan didalam kedai tersebut, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari kedai itu, walau mendapat perlawanan dari Sakura, akhirnya sampai dibangku taman._

 _"sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya ?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mereka duduk dibangku taman._

 _"sampai Tayuya mau memaafkanku"Sakura menjawab dengan raut muka yang muram._

 _"lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri ? bagaimana dia bisa mau memaafkanmu kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat untuknya selama ini ?"_ _"melihat Tayuya bahagia aku juga akan bahagia " Sakura menjawab dengan senyum yang kecut . "keinginan hidupku dari dulu hanya ingin Tayuya memaafkanku, aku akan lebih menderita ketika aku belum mendapatkan maaf sampai kami pergi nanti"._ _Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. "bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu ?"_ _Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura dan mencoba mencari keyakinan lewat mata Sakura, yang dia dapati adalah keyakinan, sorot matanya menampakan keyakinan. "berjanjilah untuk selalu disamping Tayuya, jika kau tidak mencintainya, cobalah untuk mencintainya" pinta Sakura. "ya… setidaknya selama kami masih hidup" Sakura meneruskan perkataanya, dengan senyumanya._

 _"cinta seseorang tidak bisa dibuat-buat" Sasuke mencoba membuka mulut._ _"ya, itu memang benar. Tapi cinta ituakan ada jika kalian selalu dekat dan terus bersama"_

 _"apakah kau punya sesorang yang kau cintai ?" Sasuke bertanya._

 _"punya" jawab Sakura dengan santai yang ternyata sudah berhenti dari menangis. "tapi itu tidak penting lagi" Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada yang dibuat seakan ceria. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan menatap Sakura dengan kasian._ _"hah ! kenapa aku malah berbicara kacau begini ya ?, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu" Sakura berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi._ _"Sasuke, terima kasih untuk semuanya"Sakura mulai melangkah untuk pergi, namun kembali berbalik. "Sasuke, aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini" Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangguk. "bantulah aku, Sasuke-kun"_

End Flashback

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang leukimia itu ?" pertanyaan Sasorimembuat lamunan Sakura sadar bahkan terkejut.

"maafkan aku Sasori" jawab Sakura dengan menunduk.

"kenapa Sakura ?"

"karena kami sudah berjanji akan merahasiakannya. Kau tahu dari Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. "dia tidak menjaga rahasianya"

"dia hanya bilang padaku. Kau tahu, dia menyuruhku untuk melindungimu"

"sungguh ?" tanya Sakura dengan terkejut.

"dia bilang karena dia tidak bisa melindungimu karena dia terikat janji denganmu bahwa dia harus selalu berada disamping Tayuya"

"kau pasti berbohong !" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"benar, aku tidak bohong" jawab Sasori. "kau pasti senang mendengarnya kan ?" tanya Sasorimenggoda.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura hanya cemberut dan mengalihkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan diluar bus yang sangat indah.

"lagipula tidak disuruh pun, aku akan tetap melindungimu" merangkul Sakura.

"ya itu harus ! kau kan kakakku" ucap Sakura. Sasorimenanggapinya dengan tertawa.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Para siswa mulai beranjak keluar bus, kecuali Sakura yang ternyata sedang sibuk membangunkan Sasoriyang sedang tidur.

"Sasori, bangun ! sudah sampai" menggoyangkan tubuh Sasori.

"i-ini sudah sampai ?"

"iya, ayo !"

Mereka pun segera menyusul siswa lainya, namun ketika mereka berada di pintu bus hendak turun, Sakura mendadak pusing, sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung, jika tidak ada Sasorimungkin Sakura akan jatuh ketanah. "pusingmu kambuh lagi ?, kau pucat sekali" tanya Sasorisambil membantu Sakura, dan membawanya ke bangku taman didekat museum. Sakura hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"tunggu disini, aku belikan minuman" Sasoripergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura duduk sendiri ditaman itu, sembari sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat,

Di toko

"membeli sesuatu ?" tanya Sasoriyang kemudian dibalas oleh seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

"hn membeli minuman, kau sendiri ?" ucap Sasuke yang teryata juga sedang membeli minuman.

"sama, membeli minuman" jawab Sasori."untuk Tayuya ?" tebak Sasori.

"hn"

"sepertinya kita menjalankan tugas masing – masing dengan baik ya ?" kata Sasorimemandang kearah lain.

"aku iri padamu" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menunduk.

"haha.. sepertinya kau harus menerima yang namanya cinta tidak harus memiliki" jawab Sasoridengan sedikit bercanda.

"bicaramu sama seperti dia"

"ya.. namanya juga kakak adik" merangkul pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"kalau tidak karena demi Sakura"

"jujur aku terkejut waktu itu" ucap Sasorisedikit dengan nada menyesal.

"ya, aku juga. Tidak percaya mereka bisa merahasiakan dariku"

"aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura mencapai apa yang dia inginkan, mendampinginya sampai dia meraihnya"

"kebahagian ?"

"apapun. Dia orang yang bisa membuatku merasakan penting dalam hidup yang keras seperti ini" ucap Sasoriyang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"ahahaha…. Kenapa kau pintar sekali sih? Dapat dari mana foto – foto itu?" Sasuke dan Sasorimenoleh ke arah dua gadis yang sedang asik berbicara dan bercanda sembari mengambil minuman dilemari es yang sepertinnya juga dari rombongan siswa – siswa itu.

"banyak, sebetulnya itu hanya tidak sengaja. Aku bertemu di mal, di festival bahkan disekola pun aku melihat, ya karena menarik aku foto saja"

"ahahaha.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan si kembar itu bertengkar lagi"

"ah benar, sebenarnya Sasuke itu suka dengan siapa sih ?. Kalau begitu cepat aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya"

Dua gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dua pemuda yang menyaksikan mereka terkejut dan saling tatap muka.

"Tayuya !" ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura !" ucap Sasorikaget bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Segera Sasuke pergi dari toko itu disusul oleh Sasoriyang sepertinya menuju tempat yang sama.

Di bangku taman diluar museum

"Sasoriternyata lama" Sakura melihat kearah jalan yang dilewati Sasoritadi.

Sakura sedang duduk untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Terlihat dari arah pintu keluar museum, Tayuya yang sepertinya menuju kearahnya. Melihat hal itu Sakura merasa senang akhirnya Tayuya mau menghampirinya. Namun semakin mendekat raut wajah Tayuya semakin jelas, bahwa sepertinya Tayuya sedang marah. Tayuya pun akhirnya sampai dihadapan Sakura.

"Tayuya ?"

"apa yang kau lakukan selama ini belakangku ?!" terdengar suara Tayuya yang meninggi karena marah.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan raut terkejut.

"ini. Ini. Ini !" Tayuya melemparkan foto satu persatu kearah Sakura. "dan ini semua !" kata Tayuya sambil berteriak marah dan melemparkan semua foto yang tersisa ditangannya kearah wajah Sakura. Hingga Sakura merasa seperti tertampar dibagian pipinya. Foto – foto yang tersebar di tanah itu diambilnya oleh Sakura, difoto itu terlihat gambar dirinya dengan Sasuke tampak dari belakang yang sedang duduk saat acara festival menunggu peluncuran kembang api bersama boneka Teddy Bear yang berada ditengah – tengah mereka. Melihat hal itu Sakura tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka, merasa tidak percaya dia melihat foto – foto lain, yang ternyata gambarnya sama yaitu dirinya dan Sasuke di banyak tempat berbeda.

"i-ini tidak…"

"kau curi ayah dan ibu dari hidupku, dan kau juga akan curi Sasuke dari hidupku hah ?!" tanya Tayuya dengan nada meninggi dengan meneteskan air mata.

"aku tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini" jelas Sakura dan mencoba mendekat kepada Tayuya.

"jangan mendekat !" teriak Tayuya dengan masih meneteskan air mata yang semakin deras. Melihat hal itu Sakura menjadi sedih dan ikut meneteskan air mata.

"aku akui memang itu aku. Tapi aku tidak ada maksud apapun "

"tidak ada maksud apapun hah?! Lalu apa ini ?" lagi – lagi Tayuya melemparkan sebuah fota bergambar dirinya saat dikecup keningnya oleh Sasuke ketika hendak naik dari bus. Foto itu hanya membuat Sakura bungkam seakan Tayuya sudah mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. "selama ini, ada hubungan apa kalian itu ?" tanya Tayuya. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya yng tertunduk. "jawab !" teriak Tayuya yang ternyata sudah berada didepan Sakura. "kenapa tidak bisa jawab ?! semua ini benar hah ?"

PLAK !

Terdengar suara tamparan yang berasal dari tangan Tayuya yang menampar pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam saja.

"ada apa ini ?" tanya wali kelas mereka yang datang bersama para siswa yang kemudian mengerubungi mereka berdua.

Terdengar juga gumaman – gumaman tidak sedap dari mulut para siswa terhadap mereka berdua setelah melihat foto – foto yang tersebar ditanah. Melihat hal itu Sakura segera memunguti foto – foto yang berserakan.

"kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada mengejek. "kau malu karena kelakuanmu itu diketahui semua siswa hah ?"

"sudah, sudah ! kenapa kalian ribut sendiri apa kalian tidak malu hah ?! kalian ini kembar seharusnya kalian itu terlihat rukun !" kata wali kelas mereka yang sedikit marah.

"dia yang cari masalah denganku bu ! dia…"

"sudah sudah ! kalian semua bubar !" kata wali kelas mereka memotong perkataan Tayuya.

Sakura masih terisak dan masih menetaskan air matanya. Sedangkan Tayuya yang hendak menghampiri Sakura tiba – tiba lenganya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"sudahlah, kau tidak mendengar bu Misa tadi, ayo" ucap Sasuke menghentikan Tayuya dan mengajak kedalam museum namun pandanganya diarahkan ke Sakura yang diam mematung.

"ayo" ajak Sasori kepada Sakura yang masih mematung diam sambil meneteskan air mata.

Semenjak keajadian itu, sepulang dari museum Sakura hanya diam menatap kearah luar, Sasoriyang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap sedih melihat Sakura yang murung.

"apa menurutmu semua yang aku lakukan selama ini salah ?" tanya Sakura yang msih mneghadap kearah luar.

"terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai keinginan kita, kita memiliki niat baik tapi orang lain belum tentu bisa memahaminya" jawab Sasori.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata. Melihat hal itu Sasoripun memeluk Sakura. "tapi akan berhasil jika kau tidak menyerah dan berusaha keras. Tuhan itu adil" jelas Sasori.

Sakura menjadi lega mendengar penjelasan Sasoriyang membuat hatinya terasa damai dan bersemangat kembali. Sakura mengeluarkan foto – foto yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh itu yang tadi sempat mengenai pipinya, melihat foto itu Sakura hanya bisa memandang nanar.

Di bangku bis lain dibelakang, Tayuya sedang berusaha meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasihnya. "kenapa kau diam ?"

"kami hanya teman" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil memandang matahari yang mulai turun perlahan itu.

"jika sedang bicara denganku tatap kearahku !" ucap Tayuya yang kesal dan marah.

"apa yang kau mau dariku, Tayuya ?! aku selalu ada disampingmu, menemanimu dan melakkukan yang kamu mau. Apa lagi ?" jawab Sasuke yang menatap kearah Tayuya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan foto – foto itu ?"

"kenapa kau lebih percaya kepada orang lain, sebenarnya kau menaruh kepercayaan dirimu itu kepada siapa ? jangan memandang kearah sesuatu yang jauh dan kau kemudian memercayainya, tapi pandanganlah apa yang ada didekatmu yang benar – benar terlihat bisa dipercaya."

"tapi tidak semuanya"

"setidaknya pandanglah ke arah yang paling dekat barulah kearah yang jauh" Tayuya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, terlihat kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

'entahlah Sasuke, kau memang selalu ada disampingku, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kau memandang kearah lain. Aku memang memilikimu tapi aku merasakan cintamu bukan milikku' batin Tayuya.

"istirahatlah, keadaanmu belum sembuh total" perintah Sasuke.

"aku sudah sembuh" jawab Tayuya dingin.

Kembali ke Sakura yang sedang memandangi foto – foto itu, namun segera beralih ke arah luar. Memandang matahari yang telah menghilang tak terlihat menyisakan cahaya yang memantul ke awan – awan. "bahkan ketika sudah menghilang kau masih bisa meninggalkan cahaya" Sakura tersenyum memandang matahari yang telah hilang. "apa aku bisa seperti matahari itu ?"

"kau bisa, kau akan menjadi matahari untukku"

"ah, kau mulai lagi" memukul pelan pundak Sasoridengan wajah menahan malu.

"kenapa ? aku tidak bercanda, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan seperti ini."

"maksudmu ?"

"anggap aku adalah ruang yang gelap, dimana orang tidak bisa melihat apa isi yang ada didalanya atau bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada, tapi ketika kau masuk kedalam hidupku, kau seperti cahaya. Kau menerangiku, membuat orang tahu apa yang ada didalam ruang gelap itu bahkan mencoba memasukinya " jelas Sasori.

Sakura masih terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan Sasori. Sasorihanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. "kau membuat hidupku penting untuk orang lain, kau bisa membuatku berguna untuk orang lain"

"kenapa bisa ?" tanya Sakura yang benar – benar terlihat bingung.

"terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Sakura" ucapa Sasoripelan sambil mengusap pipi Sakura lembut.

"kalau begitu, jangan lakukan hal - hal yang aneh lagi dan berbahaya. Janji". Menunjuk ke arah Sasori. Dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasori.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menatap Sasori. 'Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengirimkan orang seperti Sasorikepadaku'

"hati -hati"

"ya, kau juga" jawab Sakura pada Sasoriketika hendak turun dari bus umum. Setelah pulang dari museum, mereka berdua pergi ke kedai makanan favorit Sasori, Mi Soba. Baru setelah itu pulang.

Sasorihanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan melewati kaca bus. Bus pun kembali melaju pergi. Sambil menatap kepergian bus dengan tersenyum, Sakura pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk masuk kerumah, tapi ketika berbalik tanpa sengaja dia menabrak pot bunga yang ada disamping kanan dan kiri jalan setapak dirumahnya itu sampai pecah. Membuat Sakura sangat terkejut dan entah kenapa hatinya menjadi merasa tidak tenang. Kembali ia tatap jalan yang dilalui bus yang ia tumpangi bersama Sasori tadi dengan wajah yang khawatir.

TBC

Terima kasih kritik, saran dan semangatnya _


	11. 11

AKASUNA SASORI

Dikoridor sekolah tampak gadis yang sudah satu minggu ini murung dan menampakkan wajah cemberutnya sambil berjalan cepat, orang yang ditunggu – tunggu selalu diperpustakaan tidak muncul selama satu minggu tanpa ada kabar. Sakura gadis itu kemudian berhenti didepan pintu, sejenak menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian mengetuk pintu.

"masuk" ucap seseorang yang ada didalam ruangan. Sakura pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"maaf mengganggu bapak kepala sekolah" Sakura menundukkan badannya.

"ya, ada perlu kemari, Sakura ?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"ya bapak kepala sekolah" jawab Sakura sedikit takut. "saya ingin tahu tentang Akasuna Sasori"

"kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia ?"

"akhir – akhir ini, sudah seminggu ini saya tidak melihatnya. Yang biasanya dia ada di perpustakaan"

"dia memang sudah tidak ada disini"

"kenapa sudah tidak ada disini ?"

"penelitiannya sebenarnya sudah selesai dua minggu yang lalu, tapi dia meminta izin untuk mendapatkan waktu yang lebih lama di sekolah ini" jelas kepala sekolah. "kenapa kau menanyakan hal tentang Sasori, kau memiliki hubungan dengannya ?" pertanyaan kepala sekolah membuat Sakura kaget.

"kami tidak ada hubungan apa – apa, hanya Sasorisering membantuku mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang sulit, semenjak dia tidak terlihat jadi tidak ada yang mengajariku lagi" jelas Sakura.

"memang dulu dia itu anak yang cerdas, namun kelakuanya sangat buruk. Dia sudah berulang kali dipergoki melakukan pencurian disekolah dan melanggar aturan sekolah seenaknya saja"

"kenapa sekolah tidak mengeluarkan Sasori?"

"kami berhutang banyak dengannya, berkatnya yang selalu mengikuti olimpiade dan berhasil merebut setengah lebih dari medali emas olimpiade itu, sekolah ini menjadi terangkat nama baiknya dan mendapatkan kepercayaan oleh orang – orang yang akan menyekolahkan anak – anak mereka" Sakura yang mendengarnya ikut terpukau dengan kehebatan Sasori. "kami malah berusaha untuk menutupi keburukan dari Sasori, dan berusaha untuk mengontrol kelakuan buruknya, kami rela merugi karena banyak barang yang ia curi dari sekolah ini, tapi di tetap berada disekolah ini selama tiga tahun itu"

"kenapa kau tersenyum ?" tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat Sakura yang tersenyum,

"saya ikut bangga, pak. Dia juga teman yang baik" jelas Sakura. "menurut bapak kepala sekolah, kenapa Sasoribertingkah tidak baik seperti itu ?"

"kami tidak mengetahuinya, sudah dari dulu kami mencoba mencari tahu, tapi yang kami tahu hanya dia tinggal dengan ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya, kami tidak tahu". Mendengar penjelasan bapak sekolah, Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"apakah bapak tahu alamat rumah Sasori?"

"ya, ada didokumen siswa – siswa"

"boleh saya mengetahui alamatnya ?"

"kau harus bantu aku untuk mencarinya " yang kemudian ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah setengah jam mencari dokumen milik Sasoriyang ditumpuk bersama beribu lebih dokumen siswa – siswa. Sambil menunggu kepala sekolah mencari alamat Sasori, Sakura melihat – lihat dokumen Sasori, melihatnya membuat tercengang kembali, piagam – piagam olimpiade yang Sasorimiliki lebih dari sepuluh piagam yang hampir semuanya mendapat juara pertama. Sakura pun tersenyum geli melihat foto Sasoridulu SMA yang ternyata masih sama dengan sekarang, wajah babyface yang imut itu.

"ini alamatnya" kepala sekolah menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil kepada Sakura.

"terima kasih, bapak kepala sekolah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ucap Sakura setelah membereskan dokumen – dokumen tadi.

Setelah pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah, Sakura pun langsung menuju ke halte bus untuk langsung menuju kealamat yang sudah ada ditanganya, sambil menunggu kedatangan bus, Sakura duduk dibangku halte sambil memandangi kertas yang berisi alamat Sasori, "awas saja nanti, kalau aku bertemu kamu, aku akan marah. Salah sendiri menghilang seminggu ini !" ucap Sakura menggerutu.

Baru beberapa menit duduk terdengar suara motor dan berhenti didepan Sakura, melihat itu Sakura tersentak dan segera beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan halte. Namun terhenti karena lenganya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"lepaskan !"

"sebentar Sakura, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu setelah kejadian satu minggu lalu"

"lepaskan, Sasuke !"

"tidak, sebelum kau mau bicara denganku. Setelah kejadian minggu lalu kau jadi sulit kutemui, kau menghindar dariku" ucap Sasuke.

"untuk apa menemuiku ?, kita tidak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi" jelas Sakura. "menjauh dariku, dan jangan dekat – dekat padaku !" Sakura menarik lengan yang dicengkram oleh Sasuke, namun Sasuke semakin menguatkan cengkramanya. " Sasuke !" ucap Sakura meringis pelan.

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau ?!" tanya Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?!"

"tentu kau harus mau !" bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkramanya.

Setelah terlepas Sakura pun mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, "bagaimana aku bisa menjauh dari orang yang aku cintai" perkataan Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura berhenti.

"itu tidak mungkin" jawab Sakura pelan dan membeku.

"aku mencintaimu, Sakura" ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun kemudian berbalik arah, dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, namun ketika sampai didepan Sasuke, ternyata Sakura hanya melewatinya saja dan mulai beranjak naik kedalam bus yang suah berhenti di halte cukup lama dengan diam. "Sakura, tunggu ! ada yang ingin aku sampaikan lagi !" Sasuke berteriak setelah Sakura sudah memasukki bus, tanpa ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kepergian bus itu.

Tanpa disadari, sedari tadi ada yang melihat mereka berdua dari dalam bus, semenjak bus berhenti di halte tadi. "akan aku buat kau menderita" ucapnya dengan air mata yang menetes.

Didalam bus, Sakura melamun memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi yang jujur, membuatnya terkejut. "kenapa hari ini banyak yang membuatku terkejut" ucap Sakura pelan sambil memandang ke arah kertas yang berisikan alamat Sasori.

Sakura baru saja turun dari bus, kembali ia pandang alamat yang tertera di kertas untuk memastikannya. "apa ini rumahnya ?" Sakura berkata sambil melihat keadaan rumah Sasori, dengan gaya minimalis dan berlantai dua, memiliki taman yang sepertinya jangan diurus. Sakura pun berjalan sampai didepan pintu.

Baru ingin mengetuk pintu rumah Sasori, tiba – tiba muncul wanita yang memakai pakaian minim yang sangat terlihat seksi, menenteng tas dan tidak lupa batang rokok yang mengepul terjepit disela bibirnya. Dan yang membuat parah lagi wanita itu membawa sebotol minuman keras. Melihat hal itu Sakura terkejut dan sambil melotot melihat wanita itu.

"siapa kau hah ?!!" tanya wanita itu sambil sempoyongan.

"sa..ya Haruno Sakura, teman Sasori" ucap Sakura sambil menundukan badan.

"ha? ! Sasori! teman Sasori? sejak kapan dia punya teman"

"maaf, anda siapanya Sasori? dan dimana Sasorisekarang, saya ada perlu" ucap Sakura sopan.

"aku ?! ibunya Sasori! Kenapa hah ?" kemudian dia mulai beranjak pergi.

"tu..tunggu, jadi anda ibunya Sasori? kalau begitu sekarang Sasori dimana ?"

"kau ingin tahu ha? Hik.. dia………… ahahaha pergi sana !. Jangan berteman lagi dengan anak seperti dia" kata wanita itu yang kemudian melanjutkan jalanya.

"tapi saya ini temanya. Minggu – minggu ini dia tidak bertemu dengannya, apa dia baik – baik saja?" terlihat raut cemas di wajah Sakura.

Wanita tadi yang ternyata ibunya itu, mengentikan jalanya dan berbalik arak berjalan kearah Sakura. "kalau kau temanya. Berarti kau tidak pandai memilih teman, mengerti ?!" ucap wanita itu sambil mengepulakan asam rokok kewajah Sakura. "pergi sana !"

"uhuk.. uhukk.. tapi rumah anda belum dikunci" ucap Sakura yang tidak digubris oleh pemilik rumah, karena wanita itu menghilang.

Tidak tega melihat rumah Sasoriyang dibiarkan begitu saja. Sakura beranjak untuk menutup pintu. Namun ketika melihat kedalam rumah, timbul rasa penasaran. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk. Sampai didalam ia melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan tidak terurus. Piring bekas terpakai ditempat pencucian yang ditaruh begitu saja. Sampah dan barang yang juga berantakan.

Rasa penasaran Sakura masih berlanjut ke lantai atas, dia dengan hati – hati berjalan naik kelantai atas. Dia tengak tengok untuk melihat sekeliling, dibagian lantai atas sedikit menampilkan rumah yang lumayan rapi. Melihatnya Sakura pun tersenyum, namun tidak lama senyum itu digantikan dengan wajah yang terkesan bingung, ternyata dia menemukan kertas kecil yang bewarna merah bertuliskan 'Tuhan, ampuni aku'. Sakura pun berusaha mencari darimana kertas itu berasal, beberapa langkah berjalan dia menemukan ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, karena penasaran dia mencoba masuk kedalam. Sakura membelalak matanya karena melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut yang ternyata itu adalah kamar Sasori. Di kamar itu penuh dengan tempelan kertas kecil yang sama dengan yang Sakura temukan, isi dari tulisan itu juga sama. Sakura berkeliling di kamar yang lumayan sempit itu, melihat setiap sudut diruangan itu dan melihat kertas – kertas berisi data – data yang berada di atas meja. "5 November ?" ucap Sakura. Sesampai di depan balkon kamar itu, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada di depan rumah Sasori. Sasuke pun ternyata melihat Sakura dibalkon dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura.

"kenapa dia tahu aku disini ?"

Pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup pun terbuka dan manampilkan sosok Sasuke yang seketika berubah raut muka kaget dengan keadaan kamar ini.

"ini kamar siapa ? kenapa kau masuk begitu saja ?" kata Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"ini kamar Sasori, tadi rumah ini ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa dikunci oleh ibunya Sasori"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kertas – kertas yang tertempel di dinding – dinging kamar.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini ?"

"saat memegang lenganmu tadi, aku tidak sengaja melihat alamat rumah yang kau pegang ditangan" jelas Sasuke. "sekarang Sasori dimana ?"

"aku belum bertemu Sasori sampai sekarang ini"

"menurutku dia itu misterius"

Merasa kata – katanya tidak digubris, Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Sakura yang ternyata dia sedang terpaku didepan sebuah figura cantik nan unik yang berisikan foto bersama.

"apakah itu Sasori?" ucap Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu orang yang ada difoto itu. "sepertinya dia bersama teman - temanya dulu di Konoha School "

"menurutmu, kenapa figura itu berbeda dari yang lain ?" tanya Sakura melihat figura – figura lainya yang ada disekeliling figura unik itu.

"mungkin itu spesial"

"spesial ?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakurapun membelalakkan mata, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan langkah tergesa – gesa. Saat sampai ditangga, tiba – tiba Sakura terhuyung hampir jatuh karena pusingnya kembali jatuh, namun untungnya ada Sasuke yang menolongnya.

"hati - hati"

Ucapan Sasuke hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"semoga aman" ucap Sakura setelah mengunci pintu gerbang rumah Sasori. Kemudian dia mulai beranjak dari rumah itu masih dengan tergesa – gesa.

"hei … kau itu kenapa ? mau kemana ?"

"aku mau ke sekolah" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan.

"ke sekolah, untuk apa ?" Sasuke berusaha menyamakan jalan Sakura.

"aku ada urusan"

"kalau begitu, tunggu !" Sasuke berlari dan berbalik arah.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura pun tetap meneruskan jalanya menuju halte. Namun Sasuke kembali lagi bersama motornya. "ayo, naik !"

"tidak"

"naik !"

"tidak"

"ck, kau itu, keras kepala sekali, ayo naik !"

"aku tidak mau ! aku sedang buru – buru Sasuke" ucap Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh.

"kenapa kau menolak niat baik seseorang hah ?!"

Karena tidak mau berdebat terus Sakura pun mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

"terima kasih" Sakura menundukkan kepala kepada kepala sekolah. "lagi – lagi aku merepotkan kepala sekolah" ucap Sakura.

"sebenarnya kau mau apakan copyan data – data alumni itu ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih setia disamping Sakura.

"ini, adalah data – data para alumni – alumni yang ada difoto bersama Sasoriitu. Aku akan menemui mereka. Siapa tahu mereka tahu dimana Sasori" Sakura melanjutkan jalannya setelah menjelaskan maksudnya.

"apa ? kau akan menemui mereka ?"

"iya, kenapa ?"

"kau kan tahu Sasoriitu seperti apa ? teman – temanya juga pasti seperti itu"

"hah ? aku tidak tahu maksudmu" Sakura tetap terus melenggang pergi.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura berhenti berjalan. "bisakah kamu tidak lakukan hal – hal kejutan seperti itu ?" Sakura pun melanjutkan jalanya.

"aku serius"

Sudah sekitar satu jam setengah Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang telah menghabiskan waktu lama di telepon umum.

"ini, kau belum makan sedari tadi" Sasuke menyodorkan kue yang berbentuk ikan berisikan pasta kacang merah kepada Sakura yang sedang duduk dibangku pinggir jalan yang jarang terlihat kendaraan, karena bukan merupakan jalan besar.

"terima kasih"

"kau sudah menghubungi mereka"

"sudah, beberapa bisa aku hubungi beberapa tidak bisa aku hubungi" jawab Sakura.

"dan mereka mau datang ?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku suruh mereka untuk datang kemari sekarang"

"bagus, sekarang kita menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu datang dan lagi, tidak kita kenal"

"mereka pasti datang"

Tiga jam mereka munggu, namun belum ada seseorang yang datang. "sepertinya tidak ada yang datang, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"tidak, mereka pasti datang" ucap Sakura tidak menyerah.

"hari sudah malam, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Sakura pun hanya diam, tidak membalas kata – kata Sasuke. "tadi, waktu kita bertemu di halte, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Bibimu menelfonku, dia bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi"

"baterai handphoneku habis, bibi bilang apa ?"

"bibi menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit"

"rumah sakit ? untuk apa ?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, bibi tidak memberi tahuku"

Kembali tiga jam kemudian, mereka masih saja menunggu, "ini sudah larut malam, aku yakin mereka tidak akan datang" ucap Sasuke. "ayo kita pulang, wajahmu pucat sekali" terlihat wajah cemas diraut Sasuke melihat teman disampingnya itu terlihat kurang sehat.

Sakura hanya diamtidak membalas perkataan Sasuke, terlihat wajah kecewa terpasang di muka Sakura sekarang. Merasa diabaikan lagi Sasuke memutuskan berinisiatif untuk menarik pelan tangan Sakura agar bangun dari duduknya. "ayo pulang".

Baru akan mengajaknya berdiri, pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Karena ternyata kepala Sakura bersandar dipundak Sasuke. "kau baik – baik saja ?" raut Sasuke bertambah khawatir.

"kepalaku pusing sekali" ucap Sakura sedikit serak.

"kalau begitu cepat ayo pulang"

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"ada apa ?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura setelah dia diminta berhenti oleh Sakura.

"sampai disini saja kau mengantarku, aku akan jalan saja, hanya beberapa meter dari rumah" Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke.

"apa ? tapi kau…" Sasuke tidak terima perkataan Sakura.

"aku sudah tidak apa – apa, kau pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku"

"hati - hati" ucap Sasuke. Sakura pun membalas dengan anggukan.

Sekarang Sakura pun berjalan perlahan di trotoar untuk menuju rumahnya, setelah Sasuke pergi. 'kau janji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku' batin Sakura. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh menetes.

"kau dimana, Sasori"

CKLEEK

"apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Sakura menampakkan raut wajah terkejut mendapati ada Tayuya dikamarnya sedang berusaha merobek – robek boneka Teddy Bear besar pemberian Sasuke. Sakura segera berlari untuk mencegahnya. "kumohon jangan Tayuya !".

"tak akan!, ini !, bukan milikmu!"Tayuya menjauhkan diri bersama boneka itu saat Sakura menghampirinya. "kau pikir aku tidak tahu ini dari siapa ? kau benar – benar pengganggu hidupku, kau harus mati terlebih dulu dariku ! mengerti ?!"

Brett…! Boneka itu terobek dibagian lengan kanan hingga terbelah menjadi dua. "tidak !" Sakura segera mengambil boneka Teddy Bear yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"mengadulah ke Sasuke, dia pasti akan membelamu. Dengan begitu kita bisa putus dan kau bisa mengambilnya" ucap Tayuya dingin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"itu tidak seperti yang kau kira Tayuya" ucap Sakura pelan sehingga tidak didengar oleh Tayuya. Air matanya masih mengalir deras.

Ditempat lain, Tayuya segera memasukki kamarnya dengan sedikit membating pintunya. Ternyata tanpa disadari, sedari tadi Tayuya menangis. Sekarang dia menangis dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mengingat kata – kata yang tidak ia ingin dengar.

"aku mencintaimu Sakura"

"selama ini kau menjadi pacarku, itu hanya sia – sia bagiku" air mata terus menetes dimata Tayuya.

Namun tiba – tiba dia segera mengambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang.

Di café seperti biasanya, tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"maaf menunggu lama" ucap Tayuya pada Sasuke.

"tidak apa – apa, ada apa ?"

"aku merindukanmu" Tayuya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"hn"

Tayuya langsung memasang wajah tidak suka ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu. "kau tidak merindukanku ?" tanya Tayuya dengan manja.

"kita sudah sering bertemu, Tayuya"

"ya memang salah jika aku merindukanmu ?"

Kalimat Tayuya tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke, Sasuke hanya melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau memikirkan Sakura ya ?"

"apa maksud perkataanmu ?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya.

"aku tanya, kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sakura kan ? "

"tidak"

"jangan bohong, sampai kapan kamu mau berbohong ?"

Sasuke lagi – lagi membisu, dia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kebahagian kita diambil oleh seseorang, bahkan itu saudaramu sendiri ? "

Melihat Sasuke yang terus menerus diam, Tayuya menjadi kesal. "sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ?"

"tidak ada apa - apa"

"apa kau menyukaiku ?"

"tentu saja"

"apa kau mencintaiku ?"

Tayuya menunggu lama jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah. "kalau begitu kita sampai disini saja" Tayuya meninggalkan café tersebut sambil menteskan air mata.

Sasuke mengejar Tayuya dan menghalanginya. "apa maksudmu ? kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri"

"kenapa ? kau tidak mencintaiku, untuk apa semua ini berlanjut ha?" Tayuya berlari menembus tepi jalan raya yang ramai.

"Tayuya !" Sasuke berteriak memanggil Tayuya. "ck sial" berlari mengejar Tayuya.

Sasuke masih terus berlari mencari Tayuya, ketika sampai disebuah taman bermain anak – anak. Sasuke melihat Tayuya mematung menghadap anak – anak yang sedang asik bermain. Dia mendekati Tayuya dan mengikuti arak mata Tayuya. Terlihat dua anak kembar bermain bersama – sama sedang bermain balon warna warni. Kemudian datang ibu mereka berlanjut ayah mereka yang menyusul mereka bertiga. Melihat hal itu Tayuya kembali meneteskan air mata. "seharusnya dulu aku seperti itu" Tayuya pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat bermain itu.

"kau masih bisa, kau masih punya Sakura"

"kau pergilah !"

"tidak"

Drttt… drtt…

"halo"

"Tayuya, Sakura ada dirumah sakit, bisakah kau datang ?" terdengar suara dari dalam handphone.

"ya" jawab Tayuya dengan datar kemudian menutupnya.

"ada apa ?"

"pergilah !"

"aku bilang aku tidak mau"

"pergilah ke rumah sakit"

"apa, untuk apa kesana ?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, "Sakura masuk rumah sakit"

"apa ?!" mendengar perkataan Tayuya, Sasuke terkejut, dan menampakkan wajah kekhawatiranya."kalau begitu ayo kesana !"

"tidak, kau pergi sendiri saja" tolak Tayuya.

"tapi dia saudaramu, Tayuya"

"terserah apa maumu, aku tidak akan kesana ! ku bilang pergi"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Tayuya. 'bahkan dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa ragu' batin Tayuya dengan sedih.

 _Flashback_

 _"lihat, apa ini cocok untukku ?" Tayuya sedang mencoba baju yang ingin dia beli._

 _"kau baik – baik saja ?" Tayuya melihat Sasuke melamun._

 _"Hn, aku baik – baik saja"_

 _"aku akan mencobanya, kau tunggu ya?"Tayuya berlari untuk pergi mencoba pakaianya._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian Tayuya kembali dengan pakaian yang sedang dia coba. Saat keluar ruang ganti Tayuya melihat Sasuke sedang menerima telephone dari seseorang. Tayuya mencoba mendekatinya, dan dia sedikit mendengar penmbicaraan mereka. Dan, aku kenal suara itu. Sakura._ _' aku baik – baik saja, kau sedang bersama Tayuya ?'_

 _' ya ' jawab Sasuke._

 _'Baiklah, selamat bersenang – senang ' ucap Sakura._

 _'aku senang kau menepati janjimu' ucap Sakura kembali._

 _itu semua demi kamu' kata – kata Sasuke, yang membuat Tayuya sangat terkejut._

 _'sudahlah Sasuke, aku ingin istirahat' jawab Sakura sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka._ _Tayuya bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terkejut melihatnya ada dibelakangnya._

 _Diam, itu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk beberapa saat. Melihat hal itu Tayuya mencoba untuk lakukan sesuatu._ _"err.. bagaimana penampilanku ?". memecah keheningan yang begitu canggung ini._

 _"kau sangat cantik" jawab Sasuke._

 _"benarkah ?" ucap Tayuya._

 _"kalau begitu aku akan beli ini" jawbnya sesaat sebelum Tayuya kembali ke kamar ganti._ _Sesampai di kamar ganti, Tayuya diam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. Yang pastinya tentang pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi. "sebenarnya, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ?" ucap Tayuya. "apakah kalian selingkuh dibelakangku ? "_

 _Flashback End_

TBC


End file.
